Forbidden Desire
by RosaBella75
Summary: AU-Human The Cullens are a breed apart:Sexual vegetarians in a world where casual sex is everywhere. Bella is an "Innocent" so off limits for deeper sexual intimacy. Roman-like orgy society. *F/F Lemon in 1st paragraph*
1. Tantalizing

Summary:

In an alternate universe where society reached modern times with a roughly Ancient Roman level of technology, sexual pleasure is paramount; the Cullens are a breed apart: sexual vegetarians, if you will. Bella is an "Innocent" and so off limits for deeper sexual gratification, a role she gladly embraces, taking pleasure only in giving to those around her. That is until she meets Edward. Suddenly her Father's insistence on her remaining an Innocent and Aro's desires to keep her for himself have become an unwelcome burden to her life. How will Bella and Edward survive their desire to be together when it is forbidden?.

*WARNING* This story starts out with intense woman/woman imagery, and will depict graphic multi-partner pairings in future chapters. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT!!!

------------

C/N:

Disclaimer: In case you weren't sure…not mine (except possibly the togas).

So here's my first fic. I thought I'd just bite the bullet and go with the most audacious idea first off. Thanks to Goldenmeadow for getting me to think about my own ideas and a huge thanks to TwiliteAddict for being my grammar beta extraordinaire!!! They both have multiple fabulous fics out there from polar opposites of the lemon loving spectrum. I highly recommend you go check them out (when you finish here of course!).

This fic is also posted over on Twilited(dot)net under my alt ego IslandWoman221.

And without further ado…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Tantalizing

BPOV

I couldn't help the self satisfied grin that tugged at the corners of my mouth as I heard her moan above me. It was such an honor to be chosen by Lord Aro to be part of tonight's decorations. Long time special friends of Aro's deserved nothing but the most special of welcome feasts, so none but the best were permitted in the room. I was very flattered to be included in their number, even if it did nothing to lessen the frustration all but perpetually coiled in the pit of my belly.

My position against the wall not far from the dais where Lord Aro waited was hot, stuffy, and delicious; not to mention the most vied for position in the room. I had the pleasure of ensuring Aro's most recent acquisition was at her most flushed and beautiful all evening long, peaking every so often, at just the right moments.

From behind the cloth blocking my view of the room I could imagine the feast for the senses the room created. The normally lavish room, with its pillars, marble accents, and scattered piles of silken and velvet pillows, was even more resplendent tonight. Couples and individuals gilded in glimmering oils; barely clothed in sheer fabrics, skin glistening with exotic oils, were writhing in various nooks about the room. Animated sculptures, living art, bent on depicting the most erotic scenes possible. The imagined sight of all those clusters of inhumanly beautiful flesh set out as living decorations, sounds and movements meant to be a titillating backdrop to the conversations of the evening, drove me to increase my own efforts to complete the background tableau.

Sadly, Aro's guests would never know it was my feet peeking out of Gianna's dress, rather than her own. I knew maintaining this position for long would leave me with the most awful strain in my neck, and likely a sprained tongue at the rate I was going, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. The thought made me wind my arms more firmly around her waist struggling to bring her closer, push myself deeper into her lightly scented folds.

Gianna hung suspended from the wall above me while her dress hung down over both of us making it appear that my feet were hers and that she was nearly twice her actual height. I had my head thrown back lapping and sucking between her legs as my hands roamed slowly and stealthfully over her stomach and as much of her torso as I could reach under the billowing, gauzy gown encasing us. She has such a light delicate flavor, unlike any other I have ever experienced. I found myself particularly glad of the duty, and eager to be sure we filled our roles to perfection.

Above me I was sure Gianna looked like a goddess incarnate with her face flushed, heavily lidded, lust-filled eyes; soft moans and pants, alternating with staccato cries,punctuate the air in a symphony of pleasure; the perfect backdrop for Lord Aro's welcome feast, just as Lord Aro knew it would be. Rising on my toes and wrapping one arm firmly around Gianna's waist, pulling her toward me, I sucked deeply with as much fervor as I could muster on her soft, sweet clit; simultaneously plunging two fingers deep within her. Instantly I felt her orgasm clench around my fingers as she strove to moderate her screams into more appropriate cries. Gasping for air, I felt my own pleasure tightly coiled between my legs, moisture trickling down my thighs, unfulfilled longing my all too familiar companion.

EPOV

As we entered Aro's newest and most Mediterranean pleasure villa together I again wondered why I had agreed to come. It's not like I remotely cared about Aro or his hedonistic lifestyle. I knew the others enjoyed the diversion the surroundings afforded them from time to time, but my own interest seldom strayed into the world Aro took such pride creating.

My peripheral vision took in the posture of my brothers and their wives, noticing how their bright eyes drank in the touching and groping bodies writhing like so much animated sexual sculpture. I had no doubt Emmett had an enormous grin on his face as he watched a particularly large fellow grappling with two buxom beauties nearby, no doubt imagining later escapades with Rosalie. Jasper was undoubtedly entranced by the little couple pinned between two other superb examples of man flesh, nether regions fully filled, as their tongues deeply plundered each others' mouths. He had a thing for petite forms. Esme and Rosalie were more focused on the front of the room, appraising gazes taking in the welcome our hosts were soon to offer.

It was Alice's turned head that caught my attention most. She was also gazing toward the front of the audience chamber, but like her husband was taking in the spectacle of Aro's living collection. It was a tall woman attached at the shoulders to the wall, draped in a long flowing tunic gown, hands clutching at her breasts sporadically and rather frantically, sandaled toes barely peeking from the hem on the floor, which drew her attention. As she stared a crease momentarily marred the skin between her arching brows. This slight frown was accompanied by a momentary unfocused look which overtook her pensive features, quickly followed by the most impish of grins as her eyes shot to my own. While this chain of expressions was momentarily diverting I was far too used to Alice's ways to pay much attention. She'd tell, or rather taunt, me in her own time if she wished me to know the source of her amusement. The one thing I could be certain of, she was about to meddle in my private life if I wasn't careful.

The frustrating thing for me in this situation was my awareness that as one of his oldest friends and most influential supporters, Carlisle could ill afford to refuse a special invitation from Aro and his fellow Volturi princes. It was just irritating to feel the pressure of such a requirement, but to not know what motivated the invitation necessitating our appearance. Aro never did anything without a reason.

As always, I was titillated when I observed the writhing bodies set up to act as living decorative entertainment, I was a man, after all, but mostly I was bored. One of the disadvantages of being such an astute observer of human behavior is very little surprises me anymore. People's body language and facial expressions are so telling. It's almost as if I can read the thoughts of those around me at times. Sadly, this ability merely serves to make me feel more isolated from those around me. Their thoughts are so rarely original. They're all so much the same I find myself mind numbingly bored, even amidst a crowd as I was tonight.

Only my family violated this truism. They alone could I count on to stretch my mind and challenge my insight. Together we pushed the limits of our intellect, tested the limits of what is "known." Each with different strengths, we balance each other in ways we had come to rely upon. It was our mutual thirst for knowledge and intellectual exploration that set us apart as much as our intimate feelings that weren't based on physicality. We were as much of a novelty to most of our peers as tonight's entertainment was meant to be for us all. Where most covens in our world existed merely as groupings based on mutual sexual appetite, rarely lasting for long in any stable form, we were bound together by bonds of emotional caring, and intellectual stimulation. We are truly a family, though not bound together by blood, we share a fire in our bellies, the venom of philosophical pursuit burning through our souls forging ties stronger than mere relatedness. We pursue the thoughts of the age, spending hours locked in heated debates on any and all subjects. It is this intimacy which binds us together so strongly.

Perhaps it is that the others have found what we privately term "soul mates" (the one other who completes them totally,) which has helped bond such a large group so deeply. Perhaps, instead, it is the relationship of mutual respect and common interest we foster, but while our peers sneer at our supposed self denial, we experience a deeper more satisfying pleasure from our philosophical intimacy, and nonphysical love than they will ever receive from the physical exertion they practice together. I also suspect from what I have inadvertently seen and heard from my family that their personal relationships bring a deeper intimacy which allows each to fully complete the other as deeply in private as they do in our public discussions.

It's not like the open nature of their sexuality bothers me. (How could it in this exhibitionist society?) Sex, or more accurately physical pleasure, is exchanged as easily as breathing, and almost as casually. However, it only serves to set me further apart, even from my family. I am the epitome of the odd man out. It isn't a matter of sexual pleasure. Any of the many people who surround us, either at home or on our travels would be capable of sating my physical needs. The fact is, having seen the depth of emotional bonding possible between two people deeply bonded together, I am unwilling to settle for less myself; no matter how many nubile young woman (and men) attempt make their way into my bed.

Commitment to Mates, or primary pairings (the shallower, but most analogous term used by our peers) rather than maintaining our own pleasure compound, freely giving and receiving pleasure with whomever happens to be willing and interested, openly baffles our peers. I have recently heard of other cultures calling the phenomena of commitment to a primary pairing as monogamy. However, this term implies a longevity to the relationship almost completely absent from pairings in our culture. While primary pairings are common within the confines of a contractual pairing to produce a child certain to be of your own line, these pairings are not typically of long duration and are almost never exclusive once the child is produced. Pairing exclusively for physical mating rather than forming a deeper emotional bond has been the norm for so long any other approach is seen as so foreign, laughable even, and the restraint necessary for such pairing, contemptuous. The desire to even attempt monogamy is mystifying for nearly everyone we encounter.

I guess their understanding our lifestyle choices stems from a general lack of understanding of Carlisle and his philosophies. What started as his natural reserve and compassion for others without benefit to himself became a quest to understand the deeper meaning of love, in all its forms. The intellectual journey of his quest followed by eventually finding Esme (a fellow philosopher for whom his radical ideas were a breath of fresh air), merely served to cement his ideals more deeply.

I was Carlisle's first protégé and the only one to be with him before he and Esme found each other. Carlisle rescued me from a life on the streets after my parents succumbed to one of the many illnesses which can ravage any society. He had been volunteering to nurse the sick with acolytes from the nearby healer's temple in order to study up close the severing of attachments which inevitably accompany death. It was the dedication my parents showed for each other and most especially for me which first caught his attention. After days of watching my mother deplete herself tending to me and my father, Carlisle began to care for my mother as she too, succumbed to the sickness. He had valued her compassion and dedication in the face of so little hope, but in the end, it was the depth of her love which caused him to agree to her dying wish that he care for me as if I were his own.

He saw to it I received the best education tutors could supply. I very quickly began to seek, not only Carlisle's council, but eagerly debating the validity of his conclusions with him. It was my love of this verbal sparring which lead me to also begin considering myself a philosopher.

Rosalie joined us next. I've always suspected a bit of hopeful matchmaking on the part of Esme there. Sadly for Esme's plans, Rosalie and I set each other's teeth on edge from the first moment we laid eyes on one another. However, her incredibly tenacious nature and quick mind made her a natural addition to our group, and I was glad Esme had another woman to turn to, much as I had with Carlisle, but I could never be attracted to such a shallow, vain and willful woman the way my adoptive parents desired.

It wasn't long later that Emmett came to study at our compound. He was such an incongruous being. His size is so at odds with his sharp wit. We were fast friends, his humor the perfect contrast to my own brooding tendencies. The number of times he has used the preconceived notions of others against them to great comic effect never fails to make me laugh.

Rosalie and Emmett's initial meeting was the first time I personally observed the phenomena of love at first sight. Rosalie and I were locked in heated debate over some inconsequential idea when Carlisle returned from a trip to the countryside where he had encountered Emmett, wasting his intellectual abilities, and being viciously beaten by a huge bear of a man who regularly punished him for not being stupid enough. Carlisle quickly interceded and somehow convinced the man to part with Emmett. The entrance of such a striking person with our Master happened to catch our eyes. The intensity of their gaze was the most amazing thing to behold. It was if an unnatural calm swept over them both. Completely forgetting my presence , Rosalie crossed the courtyard, eyes locked on Emmett's face, reached out to touch his arm with a gentle hand, and asked his name. He returned her otherworldly stare, has barely left her side since.

It wasn't long after I began to abstain from the behaviors considered to be the norm by the rest of our society. Surrounded by such depth of feeling I couldn't escape the feeling of utter superficiality to my sex acts. I began to crave more, to have someone look at me and see the depths of my soul, not just the pleasing aspect of my regular features. As time went on, the lack of true feeling exhibited by the rutting masses around us became more of an irritant and less of a turn-on.

Within a few short years Alice and Jasper found us and were immediately included in our intimate circle. They too had a bond that defied convention, and made a perfect addition to our family. Having yet another example of how fulfilling a deep emotional attachment can be further reinforced my increasing need to hold out for someone with whom I could form a deeper connection. I would no longer accept anyone less than my soul mate.

Returning to the present, my eyes scanned the opulent room. Little decorative clusters of mostly naked figures writhed, groped, and pounded together around the edges of the room. Other groupings were apparently inspired by the ambiance (as they were intended to be) and had sought out the clusters of pillows in semi-secluded nooks throughout the room for their play. In the far corner a server had even stopped to receive oral gratification when his passing naked form had inspired another server to fall to her knees and take him in her mouth.

At the head of the room were the three rather throne like benches occupied by none other than our hosts: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I shuddered to think of ever resembling Markus with his bored expression. His appetites were legendary. There was nothing it seemed that he had not tried, and apparently, it has led him to a place where very little is left to entice or stimulate him. I pitied him at the same time I took his reactions as a warning. My own existence was far from diverting physically, but at least I hadn't become utterly desensitized to the mental experiences life affords us.

"Welcome, friends! Welcome to my most humble abode!" Aro boomed as he strode forward to clasp Carlisle in the tight embrace of brotherhood. "I see you like my little collection. Is it not the most spectacular you have ever seen?" he demanded, his gesture encompassing the decorative groupings of people writhing around the periphery of the room.

Without a doubt each and every individual was quite extraordinary. Utterly flawless in their beauty and quite athletic in their sexual zeal, to judge from the little I could observe from my position behind my "siblings." Surprisingly the one individual who repeatedly drew my attention was the young woman Alice had noticed suspended from the ceiling near Aro's dais. Her dark skin and green eyes were in keeping with the general splendor of the room, but not of a physical type I was typically particularly attracted to.

Apparently, she was unnaturally tall, but there was something about the way her dress seemed to undulate in slow serpentine waves that repeatedly drew my eyes. Her flushed face was the very picture of pleasure, her crimson cheeks and heavily lidded eyes were very provocative, but all I wanted to do was rip her dress off her to have an uninterrupted view of what was concealed beneath. Such a strange urge, so hard to resist, and so very unlike me to be so drawn when I could tell there was so little about the woman to consciously draw my attention. I had never felt such bewildering attraction in my life.

"Aro, my friend, we are most happy to have received your kind invitation." Carlisle smoothly replied drawing me out of my mystifying contemplation. Carlisle laughed, "However, I fail to see how you can get away with calling this spectacular palace something as inaccurate as Villa, or humble, for that matter! You have most certainly outdone yourself." Aro smiled with pleasure as Carlisle continued, "You remember the rest of my family, I'm sure."

"Certainly," Aro said as he took Esme's hand, drawing it up to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles as his thumb briefly caressed the back of her hand. "Who could forget the beautiful, Esme."

Esme returned his flattery with a gracious smile of her own and turned to indicate the five of us behind her. "We all appreciate your most kind invitation to visit this most sumptuous of retreats, Aro. It really is outstanding, even for you."

"Why thank-you, Esme, I am rather fond of it, already." Aro replied as he released her hand. "I see you are admiring my most recent addition, Edward. That is the lovely Gianna," Aro indicated with a smirk. "Isn't she divine? The talent that resides beneath that dress just makes my mouth water." I politely nodded at Aro's comment, wondering what game he is playing at.

Turning away he continued, "Much of the Villa's perfection is due to the amazing abilities of my dear Charlie. His organization skills and talent for keeping the workers in line have been invaluable. He has been my head of security for ages, but I find his talents in other areas are even more valuable, of late." An older man, with an air of reserved observation about him, stepped forward at Aro's words and gave a short bow in response.

"You flatter me, Aro. How could I do anything less than my best for you after all our years together? It is a service I am happy to provide."

Aro laughed. "Yes, yes, this I know. I am certain you all will get on famously with the Cullens. You all have similar tastes in restraint and self denial." He was obviously enjoying his little joke and general distain as he indicated the rest of us in the group to Charlie. Contempt dripped from his tone, "Charlie, too has interesting views on pairing and intimacy." Charlie stood his ground, politely inclining his head toward Aro, neatly sidestepping the taunt.

To cover the possible awkward moment, Aro began introducing the rest of us. "Our huge friend here is Emmett Cullen with his most stunning wife, Rosalie." Aro also took Rose's hand kissing the back, much the way he had with Esme, nodding at Emmett.

Beside them are the lovely firebrand Alice and her most charming Mate, Jasper Whitlock Cullen." Again he bestowed a small kiss and nod. "And our most solitary and handsome friend in the back is the incomparable Edward Cullen." Aro's lips curled up in a slight smirk as he introduced me.

I suspected as always that Aro was hoping I would join him and his queen for some "alone time". Apparently tales from the few times I permitted myself to sate my desires within Aro's villa had reached his ears. As if anything about his unctuous manner could ever convince me that I would receive pleasure from time in his company!

Charlie nodded tersely to us and we all adjourned to the seating intended for us near the dais.

We spent the rest of the evening nibbling finger foods and watching the floor show Aro had prepared for our arrival. It showcased the…talents… of his collection, which were definitely as far ranging as they were varied and stunningly beautiful. Again, I couldn't escape noticing Aro accepted nothing but the most talented and unique of anything available.

As I sat and did my best to ignore the increasingly intimate embraces of those around me, I permitted myself to gaze with increasing curiosity at the small sandaled feet which poked out from beneath the dress of Aro's recent prize as she hung suspended to my left. As she went up on her toes, she let out the most amazing cries obviously straining not to scream from the depth of her climax. I couldn't help but wonder how she achieved such a feat suspended alone as she was, even as I realized it was her feet and the movements of her dress more than "her" which held my attention most.

Even more curiously, I found myself inundated with a firestorm of electricity in the pit of my belly, deeply aroused; and for the first time in days, distracted from wondering why Aro had insisted on our presence here.

_____________________________________________________________

A/N:

So, what'd you think? I'm on pins and needles to hear. Just click that little box below to let me know (good or bad…I can take it like a big girl!)! ;D

Keep in mind reviews are fabulous motivators for faster typing fingers!!! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!)


	2. Introduction to Desire

C/N:

The togas and pool are mine, but not the rest. Just borrowing the lovely cast to entertain us all!

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Intro to Desire

BPOV

After being released from the audience hall by a very pleased Aro, I decided to go to the bathing room for a wash and soak before dinner. I couldn't get over how much I had enjoyed this afternoon. Just the memory was enough to send a jolt of sensation through my still heated core. Imagining their eyes on me as I aroused her, thereby arousing them…I couldn't help but bite my lower lip to still the tingles running down my spine. I could hardly wait to do it again.

Ever since I came here, I've taken great pride and no little pleasure from the satisfaction I've helped the others achieve. I discovered I love giving pleasure. I can't imagine anything more powerful than watching those I'm pleasuring fall from the heights of ecstasy. But this afternoon, it was more than that. My fantasies of dark eyes staring at me while I stood hidden under Gianna's dress had filled me with tingling spikes of electricity unlike any I had ever felt before. It was that sensation which drove me to work even harder than normal to bring Gianna to her flushed and writhing best, over and over.

Which lead me to my other new obsession of the day: imagining what Aro's guests might look like. I had heard descriptions, of course, just like everyone else. I just wanted to see the details for myself, to see how close the reports were to the reality.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Jake standing in the hall just ahead of me. A squeak of surprise escaped my throat as I narrowly avoided running him down. His warm, strong hands securely captured my elbows, steadying me from falling at my abrupt halt.

"Wow, Bells! Where's the fire?" Jake chortled. "All you have to do is ask if you want my attentions, Sweetie." His sultry laugh filled my ears as he pulled me against his chest, running his hands down the back of my dress to cup my buttocks firmly for a moment.

A jolt of desire briefly clouded my thinking before I came back to myself, pushing against his chest until he released me. "Jake, you know that's forbidden. I'm an Innocent, remember?"

I reminded him, briefly flipping up the skirt of my short white dress to flash the fabric of the underlying panties at him. The scrap of fabric covering my lower body clearly designated me as untouchable. Well, untouchable within certain limits. I almost couldn't help the small smile which curved my lips remembering just how I had explored those limits. Taking a deep breath, I consciously drug my thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

Jake's grin took on a mournful edge as he stepped back a pace, dragging in a breath through his nose. "Yeah, I know. I just keep hoping I can tempt you enough to get you to make your Dad relent and change your status," he grumbled as he took my hand to brush his lips across the inside of my wrist.

"You know that's about as likely as Lord Aro giving up the idea of being present for my first, shall we say, complete, pleasure experience," I replied with a small snort.

"You also know Charlie won't relent while I'm here," I pointed out, shaking my head. "He's hell bent on keeping me pure, for reasons I don't really understand. All I know for certain is that he'll never relent, not until he's ready. I mean he lives amidst every human's deepest sexual desires, and yet abstains, for Pete's sake! I'm certain he's never partaken of any aspect of anyone here. His self control is practically legend. I think it has to do with some weird attachment he had for my mother. He wanted them to stay together beyond the five year parenting contract, against all custom. He's never gotten over her," I exclaimed, hoping this time I'd say something to help him really understand, finally.

"I don't claim to understand it, but he never does anything without thought, and I won't question him unless I have good reason to." I added, taking his hand into my own, staring intently into his eyes hoping to see if I was reaching him.

"Besides, I love what I get to experience here. There's something so liberating about being part of a partnering, yet maintaining a feeling of remoteness. Kind of like being the conductor and the musician simultaneously, rather than just being the instrument. It's hard to explain. I love the power it gives me to give with no expectation of receiving in return. Helping others achieve their ultimate pleasure while delaying my own…" I trailed off lost in my thoughts and feeling a familiar shiver pass down my spine.

I watched as lust clouded Jake's face once again as he inhaled sharply, "I know you want me, Jake, and you think that you can show me what you think I've been missing, but I'm not fighting my father for something that I can't imagine could possibly be any better than what I already have; not when I don't fully understand the ramifications such a choice could force on me. I'm happy how I am, Jake." I could tell I still had not fully reached him, but that he would drop the subject for the moment, at least. As much as he wanted me to be with him, he wasn't willing to risk alienating me or more possibly, hurting me.

As much as I had come to care about my father, I still wasn't sure why he had brought me here when I finally reached my majority earlier in the year, and most especially, why he had ensured I would be a designated Innocent. I shook my head. I just didn't have enough information to figure out this puzzle, and it was senseless to dwell on something I couldn't change even if I did understand. Like most things, understanding would come in its own time. Looking back up at Jake I released his hand. "I really am looking forward to a warm soak before dinner, Jake. I'll see you later?"

He smiled his best smile for me, reminding me as always of the sun breaking through the clouds to warm me. "Sure thing, Bells. Later." I ignored the sadness still lingering behind his eyes as I always did when we had this conversation. Once again, why agonize over what you couldn't change? Jake is my friend, and that's all I want from him.

Returning his smile, I turned and continued through the corridors toward the steamy bathing room with its vast pool of glorious heated water just begging to soak all one's cares away. It was one of the few pleasures I could completely partake of and I relied greatly upon the heated water to help me relax at the end of the day.

I planned to shower, soak, eat and retire to my chamber for the night. Otherwise I probably would have waited until after the meal to come here, but I knew Sue would let me take a tray to my room if I wanted. Tonight I just didn't feel like being social. I did want to be alone and think about how this afternoon made me feel.

It's not that I had a problem with what I did for Gianna. Quite the contrary, I didn't mind who I was with so long as we both enjoyed the encounter. I didn't see it as an issue requiring preference of gender; it was without gender for me, becoming something more than just the groping and grinding of bodies. It was a challenge to find what would appeal to each individual as I strove to read their bodies' signals telling me how to direct my efforts. A challenge I was quite good at based on how willingly I am welcomed into any pleasure encounter I choose to join.

These new feelings seemed to be connected with the sense of being studied I had felt this afternoon. It was disconcerting for the simple reason that I had never before wanted to please the one behind the observation more than whomever I was actively pleasuring. I usually hated being watched, it made me feel self conscious, like the blushing bumbling girl I so easily turn into. What had changed?

EPOV

After being shown to our suite and attached sleeping chambers, I quickly left to give my family private time to enjoy the fruition of our travels. I never felt as much like an unnecessary addition as I did at times like this, so I sidestepped the associated discomfort by seeking out the bathing chamber to soak away the grime and tension of our journey.

I paused in the corridor to ask a passing servant to direct me to the baths. She quickly offered to show me (a hopeful leer in her eyes), but I politely declined before she gave me the directions, most definitely disappointed. I sighed as I walked away. Would it ever get any easier? Was it an impossible desire to find someone remotely original and interesting?

I was lost in thought as I walked through the arched entry to the cavernous bathing room. I paused for a moment to orient myself to the room. I quickly crossed to the shower stalls, stripping off my belt and thigh length tunic followed by the high straps of my sandals from around my calves. The loincloth, I decided to leave on, signaling my desire to remain solitary. Stepping into the stall I pulled the cord above my head and allowed the mildly warm water to cascade down over my head and shoulders. I briefly scrubbed at any road grime clinging to my flesh. I was anxious to submerge myself in the vast pool of steaming water just outside, and didn't linger even a moment longer than necessary.

As I stepped out of the shower moments later my eyes lighted on the form of a young woman facing away from me bent over to scoop up a wad of cloth from the floor before her. Like a beast roaring from the starvation of a deep cave I felt the instant, almost overwhelming desire to bury my fingers in her chestnut hair and fuck her silly. To take her from behind, burying myself deep in her warmth and stay there until she screamed herself hoarse from my pumping—and I almost did.

My shock saved me. That, and the equally instant disgust I felt for seeing another sentient creature as merely a vessel for my lust; for seeing this beautiful creature as a type of glorified toilet. I almost turned on my heel and fled before she could turn and recognize my shameful behavior.

Instead I strode to the far corner of the immense soaking pool. Quickly lowering myself into the steaming water, I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back against the edge of the pool. I planned to remain in this position as long as it took for her to leave. Surely the warm water would lull me into such a state of relaxation I could forget my earlier disgrace.

BPOV

Arriving at the bathing chamber I quickly removed the belt at my waist were it held the folds of my thigh length toga in the perfect draped style currently in fashion. Just as quickly I pulled the ornate pin from my right shoulder where it held the fabric of my dress up, allowing the white fabric to pool at my feet. Stepping backwards out of the circle, I bent to push my panties down my legs, enjoying for a moment the feel of the air on my heated center. Bending further I scooped up the fabric to deposit it on a nearby ledge next to a discrete stack of clean panties. I'd certainly be in need of those when I finished as I had no desire to put back on the soaked fabric I had just removed from between my legs.

I turned to face the shower stall before me and chose the closest one available. As the slightly warm water cascaded from my hair and down my shoulders I tipped my head back to luxuriate in the caressing feeling of the water as it fell over my skin rinsing away the salty sweat from my earlier exertions. Shortly I felt clean enough to venture into the soaking pool.

I gratefully lowered myself into the steaming waters and tipped my head back against the edge, focusing my every thought on achieving as much relaxation from the heat as I could. Keeping my eyes on the ceiling allowed me to politely ignore the presence of the other bathers and subtly indicate my desire to keep to my own thoughts. I had no fear of not being recognized as an Innocent, even without the panties only worn by such individuals. The population of the villa was not large enough for anyone to not know who I was and of my protected status. Pushing gently away from the edge I slowly floated on my back toward the center of the pool, my slow breathing my only movement. My eyes slid closed and I allowed the heat to penetrate my sore, over worked muscles.

My thoughts drifted without pattern for several minutes before I returned to the one line of thinking I couldn't avoid (rather like a tongue which constantly seeks out a sore tooth). Why was I suddenly so aroused by the thought of being observed—observed while hidden? Could it be the idea of fresh meat, so to speak? Was it because I was being observed by unknown individuals, people whom I couldn't picture? I wasn't sure, but settled on this explanation as the only remotely satisfying one, and therefore the preferred answer for the moment.

A long while later I felt sufficiently relaxed to seek my dinner. Rolling over, I stood to walk to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Rinsing briefly in the shower once again to remove the slightly sulfurous smell of the pool from my skin, I rubbed a fluffy towel over my wet skin before bending over to allow my hair to hang toward the ground as I wrapped and twisted the towel around my hair. Flinging the towel back to hand from my crown to my shoulders like a second type of hair, I stood and collected the fresh underwear I had spotted earlier. Drawing them up my legs I shimmied them into position. Stepping into the center of my dress I pulled its single shoulder strap into position over my right shoulder and pinned it once again. Once I belted the fabric to my waist I felt ready to brave the kitchens in search of a meal. Still wearing the towel on my head like some kind of headdress, I entered the sweltering warmth where our meals were lovingly crafted by the best cook in the kingdom.

Sue had been one of the first to welcome me upon my arrival, making it plain I could seek her out for anything I would previously have sought from my mother. Her open forthright manner made it easy to acquiesce to this request and we had quickly become friends and more slowly almost confidants. Often before a feast she would even call on me to help cook the vast meals necessary. Thankfully, tonight I had been otherwise employed.

I knew Sue would know from my appearance that having just soaked I would want a quiet meal alone in my chamber. Just in case I was prepared to beg. Technically I should be sitting with the rest of Aro's collection to feast with his guests. For some reason, tonight I just wasn't in the mood to go and watch others doing completely what I could only join on the periphery of. Instead, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and remember that tantalizing feeling.

Walking into the vast kitchens I was assaulted with the smells and heat of the heart of the Villa. I quickly spotted Sue supervising the baking of tonight's sweet course. Just as quickly she spotted me in return. As I approached, I could see her hands busy assembling a tray for me. It was times like this which had taught me that her standoffish nature was only skin deep. My smile mirrored hers.

"Seeking a quiet night, I assume? What will Aro say?" Her arched eyebrow said it all. She didn't really care that I was skipping out on the event, only that I was prepared to face those who would care.

"I honestly don't care. I'm tired and just want some time to myself. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"So long as you are sure." With that she handed me the tray she had put together as we spoke and I retreated swiftly from the room, having thanked her with my smile of gratitude.

A short time later I lay in my bed covered only with a light sheet. My empty tray sat near the door on the floor waiting for me to return it to the kitchen in the morning. Full and comfortable I let my mind drift back to the events of the day.

My mind skittered right over thoughts of Aro and the explanation I would undoubtedly need to offer him, there was no point to worrying. I had made a decision and stuck with it. It's not like he owned any of us. I just didn't want to appear ungrateful or rude.

Thoughts of mystery eyes quickly overtook any thoughts of responsibility or lack thereof. I felt my breathing accelerate slightly as I imagined those eyes running up and down my body, leaving a trail of heat behind them. Pictures of what it might have been like to lock eyes with the observer as I pleasured Gianna saturated my mind, once again igniting the tight pit of burning need within me.

My hand slowly crept down the contours of my ribs and hip to settle over the curls between my legs. A shiver tingled up my spine. I always slept nude, something I was never so grateful for. It made imagining hot eyes upon my flesh all the more easily done.

Sliding my finger between my folds I collected some of the moisture emanating from my core and began stroking the center of my pleasure. My breathing picked up, and my hips thrust forward, bowing my back off the bed. The tip of my finger flickered with a rapid tempo, dancing quickly back and forth on my clitoris.

I had seen others prefer a thrusting motion to create the friction desired, but my flickering stroke, while unique always achieved the desired result much more quickly and thoroughly. Memories of the others I had surprised with the intensity of sensation generated by my dancing fingers brought a lusty smile to my lips and sent a charge of lust filled satisfaction through the pit of my stomach.

With one final buck of my hips, my body locked tight in an arching spasm as my orgasm ripped though my body. I clenched my jaw, locking the groans and cries which threatened to escape my panting lips as I climaxed hard. The force of my orgasm left me mildly surprised with its force; however, I was left too languidly depleted to willingly dedicate much thought as to why.

My last thoughts before sleep overtook me were to wonder what our new guests looked like, and curiosity about what it was going to be like, being with them.

EPOV

The hot water worked its magic on my tense shoulders, leaving me finally feeling ready to face Aro and his endless machinations. Even the relaxed bliss I was feeling couldn't keep me from wondering briefly what plan he has in mind to attempt to lure me into his 'collection' this time. Whatever it is, I'll have to be extra vigilant to be certain to circumvent it.

Lost in my thoughts, I soon became aware of having become nearly overheated from the hot water. Time for a cool rinse off and then dinner, I decided. Sitting up, I assumed I would find that the girl from earlier had left already.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

There she was across the pool floating languidly on her back, beautiful nipples on display, her luxuriant hair adrift above her head, the triangle between her thighs a deep shadow. The steam of the pool danced around her head making her facial features a hazy mystery.

My earlier reaction to her was minor in comparison to what I was experiencing now. If it weren't for the past few years of denying myself what others took so readily, I don't think I could have resisted.

The desire to cross the pool, lift her lips to mine in a crushing kiss while burying my fingers deep into her hot flesh reared up to assault my senses. I wanted to breathe her in, taste her every crevice, flip her over and claim her over the edge of the pool….over and over.

I trembled from the intensity of the feeling, all my muscles on lockdown, yearning to indulge in the most wonton of my fantasies, struggling to remain where I was.

"Gah! What am I thinking! Get a grip on yourself, man!" I internally screamed at myself, wrenching my eyes away with almost painful effort. Suddenly I couldn't get away from the steaming water fast enough, but if I left the protective screen of the water right now, I wasn't likely to make it far without anyone drawing attention to my not so "little" problem. I was in no mood to deal with fend of helpful partners today.

With a groan I laid my head back against the side of the pool, once again hoping if I just waited long enough, she'd leave first and then I would be free to leave without incident.

After a few minutes of fighting the desire to open my eyes and at least fuck her with my eyes, I at last heard the tell tale splashing of her moving to the edge of the pool.

Barely slitting my eyes I could see her place her hands on the edge of the pool in preparation to lift herself out. I quickly snapped my eyes shut again. My self restraint definitely was not up to seeing her bare backside pointed in my direction.

A few minutes later I risked another peek to see if she had gone. This time I couldn't tear my eyes away. She stood facing away from me rubbing a fluffy white towel languidly down her graceful limbs. To make matters worse she then bent over (thankfully for my sanity also turning slightly to the side as she did) to wrap the towel around her hair. She then stood and reaching over for an item hidden from my view.

In the briefest of moments, comprehension slammed into my brain. She was wiggling a pair of panties over her legs sumptuous legs. Oh, Gods! She's an Innocent! Would my depravity never end!

I had not only nearly disgraced myself, but had nearly committed a capital crime! My hands balled into fists as I fought the swirl of emotions (not the least of which continued to be lust) plaguing my mind, and making me want to all but tear out my offending eyes.

Jumping quickly from where I had lounged in the pool I thrust myself onto the deck and all but ran to the towels. Not even taking the time to rinse again, I wrapped a towel around my waist and fled to the safety of my chambers, mentally cursing myself the whole way.

_________________________________________________________________

A/N:

So…any thoughts you might want to share? Just click that lovely little box below!

Ch. 3 should be out in a few days. It's amazing how motivated I get to shirk my duties and type when I get feedback… ;D


	3. Awakening to Desire Part I

A/N: So here it is! Sorry this took so much longer than I anticipated. I do have to say, it improved tons because of the delay. I haven't gotten the FINAL input back yet from my betas, so if something funky happens with the chapter later in the week, it'll just mean I'm reposting the chapter with changes (but I don't really envision that being necessary).

At 14 pgs and 5,319 words, I ended up slicing the original chapter neatly in half, so instead of two of both B and E POV's per chapter, you'll be getting one of each per chapter. Good side, this means I'm posting now instead of tweaking the second half some more while you wait. Bad side, you'll have to wait for the second, orgy-istic half to be posted later in the week. *mwaha*

Enormous gratitude to my most fabulous Grammar Beta, TwiliteAddict, for the outstanding hand holding, feedback, and advice! This chapter wouldn't be nearly what it is without her help! Go check out her divinely tender and highly arousing stories about the wedding night and Carlisle/Esme in the beginning of their relationship!

Thanks also to Ninapolitan for being the most Rockin' Beta a girl could ask for and to Goldenmeadow and booboo_kitty for their support (check out their fabs fics, if you haven't already!)

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Awakening to Desire – Part I

EPOV

Clutching the towel around my waist with one hand, and gripping my sandals tightly in the other, I darted down the halls to our quarters, wildly hoping not to encounter anyone. I would send a servant back for the rest of my things later.

Peeking around a corner, I turned to pass through a large courtyard filled with urns and raised beds overflowing with a riot of artfully-placed greenery, knowing it would get me to our suite more quickly. Clusters of foliage created seating areas under trees and palms dividing the courtyard, screening the entrances to private quarters with their placement, and also creating intimate nooks where one could sit protected from casual notice.

Just as I entered the courtyard I heard a sound that sent me diving into the nearest bush to avoid being seen. Moments after I secreted myself behind a large clump of broad-leafed bushes, (cautiously leaning against the cool stones of the building) the one person I avoided like the plague passed within mere feet of my hiding spot.

"Oh, Tanya! You're so bad!" A young woman with an irritatingly high, sing-song voice declared as the pair giggled once again.

A shiver passed down my spine as I realized how close I had just come to having to face her, in just a towel no less! The idea of having to fend her off in my current state of undress made my stomach clench and bile nearly rise in my throat.

Tanya's family is very close with Carlisle, and so by extension all of us. They also consider themselves to be proponents of Carlisle's ideals in that they only take on one partner at a time in order to form more lasting bonds. The main difference being they are quite willing to experiment around until they find, "the one." As a result, it appears Tanya has made me into her perfect long term partner…a feeling I am loath to return. Despite my obvious disinterest, she has continued to doggedly pursue me. The pair passed quickly across the paved area at the far end of the courtyard, making me think they would exit the area just as quickly. I couldn't have been more wrong. As the women were about to pass by me, they turned to sit on the bench cleverly built into the raised plant beds screening my position.

Much to my disgust, I could hear the moist sounds of their lips as they kissed followed by low moans and heavy breathing. Oh, dear gods, could I not catch a break!

To add insult to injury, I once again began to feel quite aroused. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I crouched in my hiding spot, quietly breathing deeply as I tried in vain to quell my thoughts from picturing in great detail what was happening mere feet from me. It didn't help matters any that I would most likely be welcomed with by their very warm arms if I were to be discovered…not helping!

Suppressing a groan, I attempted to redirect my thoughts. Children playing, bunnies hopping, waterfalls cascading…water cascading down a rounded backside as it drips most alluringly from deep brown tresses…

Gah! I deserved to be tortured! I should go announce to Lord Aro the depth of my depravity and just have done with it!

There was absolutely no way I could sneak past them without risking the rustling of plants announcing my presence. It quickly became apparent I would be trapped here until they finished their tryst. It was looking to be a very long night. Silently sliding down the wall I settled in as best I could to endure what I could not escape.

BPOV

I woke in the deep dark to electric tingles of arousal coursing through my skin. A figure loomed over me, just barely visible as a darker outline against the door to the courtyard beyond, drawing closer by the instant.

I was frozen, paralyzed in equal parts by desire and fear. In this moment with an intense heat kindling in the pit of my stomach I wasn't sure what was happening, but also not sure I cared. I became aware of the most delicious smell, somehow sweet, warm and deliciously male. Breathing in deeply I savored the aroma again, knowing I would never get enough of this scent.

Suddenly a face was nearly touching my own, close enough for me to know without a doubt it was a man. I was amazed to realize that even knowing I should be screaming my head off for Charlie, I really, really didn't want to. The desire to have him come even closer, to discover who he was, and to know why he was here was just too overpowering. Illogically, I felt connected to this mysterious figure in a way I could never have imagined.

While I was caught in my moment of indecision, the tip of his tongue swept out to skim over my lower lip, making the decision for me. I moaned as even sharper spikes of electricity flooded the core of my being. It was a sensation unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

Without conscious thought my arms shot out to wind my fingers into the silky hair at the back of his head, pulling him firmly against my suddenly needful mouth.

Our lips welded together, moans of blissful satisfaction welling up from both our throats. I clutched him tighter, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. He did the same, plunging his tongue deep into my mouth. The silky flavor of his tongue against mine made me want to never have to breathe again as I panted through my nose, making me aware of how much more incredible his clean aroma was when it was joined by the sinful taste of his mouth. I didn't think I could ever get enough of kissing this tantalizing mystery man. With a deep, reverberating groan he settled his full weight over the sheet covering my unclothed body. Without conscious thought, I spread my legs to let his naked body settle even closer there. He responded with a sharp intake of breath through his nose and then ground his erection against my wanton core, making me jerk in return. Breaking away suddenly, he ran his nose across my cheek and over next to my ear where he again inhaled deeply before uttering in the most arousing voice I had ever heard.

"I want you. Let me have you." His sultry words were equal part question and command, causing another shivery moan to escape my swollen, panting lips. In two short phrases he managed to convey so much more than mere lustful desire. Somehow, he made me feel that he didn't just want me for a moment of pleasure, but for more than that; to claim me as something to be cherished. Irrationally giving in to my trusting impulse, I felt my response ghost past my lips.

"Take me. Make me yours."

So swiftly I couldn't even be sure it had really been there at all, the sheet disappeared to be replaced by his lithe body; naked, heated skin molding with equally naked, heated skin. I couldn't help but gasp at the contact. His silken lips scorched at trail from behind my jaw, down the side of my neck, over my chest to circle my nipple, which he hungrily took into his mouth.

A deep, breathy cry escaped my lips as my back arched off the bed, thrusting my breast even deeper into his mouth. He eagerly suckled harder, causing my head to snap back in uncontained pleasure. The palm of his hand encased my other breast, my nipple a turgid pebble against the ridges of his hand as he squeezed and caressed it firmly. I could hardly breathe for moaning as I began squirming beneath him.

My responses seemed to further inflame him as his lips crashed back onto my own. Together our lips danced a furious, needful dance. I spread my legs further, allowing him to grind his rigid length against the swollen folds between my legs. My hips bucked sharply from the contact making me need more from our contact. His open-mouthed moan speared up through my middle as mimicked my motion in return.

Air flew in past my lips as I gasped, throwing my head back sharply. Every inch of my skin felt overheated, flushed with desire. I could almost taste the scent of our mutual arousal in the air making me want him all the more.

I could feel the tip of his arousal sliding down to the entrance of my own. My heated thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't really call them thoughts. All I knew was that I wanted him fully. NOTHING could ever be better than this. I needed him, needed to feel him fully like I had never felt anything before. Now.

"Hhhh! Take me! Take me! Make me yours!" I begged my voice cracking with need as I slammed my hips up to push him toward where I so desperately wanted him.

His panting breaths stopped as he sharply inhaled in response to my words. Processing my demand, he froze for barely an instant before easily plunging his hard length well into my burning need, crying out himself at the intensity of the contact.

I, too, screamed and arched against him, forcefully drawing him further in, my hips began unconsciously bucking to rub my needful clit against his body. His deep throaty growls heightened my already wild desire. A tiny part of my mind wondered why I didn't feel any pain from our joining as I would have expected to. It wasn't a thought I entertained for long.

The sparks which had been coursing out from between us now flooded my whole being, boiling up into the center of my chest causing the muscles in my whole torso to clench in addition to those between my legs. Everywhere our skin touched sizzled from the intense heat coursing between us. His slick penis was like a lightning rod, filling me, completing me, driving the electric sparks deep within me.

Panting, I clutched at his shoulders while my lips pressed against the one closest to my face, straining my body to further draw him deeper within me. My legs were now wrapped around his hips, heels grinding into his backside as my thighs parted to their absolute fullest, opening me in a way I had never experienced before, attempting to get as close as humanly possible to the source of my ecstasy.

My rapture only increased as he pulled back and thrust forward again. Again I arched up to meet him. We quickly began a sharp, staccato rhythm grinding, slapping and plunging our bodies together, eager to heighten an already towering feeling. I no longer had any awareness beyond the tense and feverish sensations building between us.

The clenching energy building in my belly quickly became overwhelming. My body was trembling with desire I could no longer contain. The muscles of my whole body clamped down while still attempting to strain closer to the cause of my rapture. I found my lips pulling back as I panted open mouthed, long chains of sound emanating unchecked from my throat. As my climax hit I latched my open mouth onto his shoulder, just barely managing not to drive my teeth deep into his flesh.

My eyes flew open with a gasp.

To my utter dismay, I found my teeth not on a stranger's shoulder at all, but nearly buried into the skin of my own forearm. Disoriented and panting, I lay quite still feeling my legs quiver as I came down from my release. Blinking furiously I struggled to get my bearings. The sudden absence of his delicious weight on top of me and my empty bed told me what I needed to know.

It hadn't been real. It was only a dream.

The realization left me in a state of shock, starring at the netting draped over my bed as my mind tried to wrap itself around the sudden change in my circumstances. Without knowing exactly why, tears began to stream insistently from the corners of my eyes. Suddenly struck by an incomprehensible and undeniably profound grief, I struggled to contain the sobs attempting to rip themselves out from the depths of my being. I struggled to define the cause of my distress. I sensed my grief was not just the result of having been snatched out of the most powerful physical experience of my life. Rather it was because I felt like I had just lost the potential for something great, which had been snatched away before I could really even appreciate the discovery.

I felt bereft, empty and abandoned as if I had just lost the most precious thing on the face of the world, but had no idea where to ever find it again. I was desperate to go back to where everything made perfect sense, to where HE was. And I knew it was impossible.

My tears flowed faster as I rolled onto my side, clutching my pillow to my breast as I tried in vain to release myself from the new tide of emotions holding me in its power. The tears were finally joined by great, wrenching, sobs tearing themselves from my throat as I came to the inescapable conclusion that he was something special, my perfect match even, not because he was someone finding me in my room, but because he was a creation of my own mind. My disappointment was as crushing as my climax had been divine.

-------------

The early morning sounds of birds singing in a cacophony of sound outside my window in the large garden courtyard and the sunlight weekly penetrating my room some time later, were unwelcome announcements of a new day dawning. I groaned at the sight and sound. For the first time ever, I regretted my circumstances. I had never before felt so lonely and bereft. The depth of feeling I had just experienced with the lover in my dream was everything I had ever hoped to experience, and was what had made me so willing to hold out for the right time to relinquish my Innocent status. But now that I had felt it for the first time, and felt it so fully, I despaired of ever finding anything to compare in the waking world. The longer I lay there, the memory of my dream becoming hazier and more unreal by the second, the more I felt the passing of my optimism for the future. This realization brought on a fresh wave of sorrow and I grieved anew.

In a world of passing fancies and disposable affection, how could reality ever compare with the intense sensation and depth of the life changing connection I had just felt? Faced with the realization that I was holding out for what could very well be impossible to ever find, I was truly afraid of what my new awareness would mean for my life. Could I really live a fulfilling life that was almost certain to lack such intensity of feeling?

E/N:

Thanks so very much to berdb, cheza90, and Rocky-is-a-horse for your support in reviewing! You guys ROCK! Much love coming back at you!

So, the rest of you…I have the second half of this chapter just about ready to put up as well…and I have to say, if you're hoping for the orgy action I was promising, you're not going to want to wait for this! You know what to do! ;D


	4. Awakening to Desire Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this fic, I just can't resist doing wicked things with their bodies!

A/N: A special thanks to the incomparable Ninapolitan, the Smutterific Humorist Extraordinaire, for inspiring the position I used below, and for being the beyond awesome Beta she is! I think I'm naming the position the Double Bulb Roman Chandelier, let me know if you figure out why!

Mad props to Twilite Addict for her tremendous help crafting the flow of this chapter. It is so much better for having her input! Thanks, Woman!

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Awakening Desire – Part II

EPOV

The riotous sounds of birds greeting the dawning day in the trees outside my window roused me the next morning. I get little enough sleep as it is, (being a total insomniac) without the sounds of nature assaulting my slumber. I'm just not able to turn off the jumble of thoughts dominating my mind well enough to sleep easily. Dawn may be the most glorious time of day, but it was a glory I'd gladly miss in favor of studying the insides of my eyelids!

I found myself face down on my bed, hips rhythmically grinding my highly aroused self into the mattress below me. Slightly disoriented, it took me a few moments to realize the lustful experience I had been having was merely a dream. A most intense and vivid dream, but simply a manifestation of my inner mind's deepest desires, none the less. The longer I dwelled on the experience, the hazier it became in my mind, but of two things I was still certain: I had been having the most intense sexual experience of my life with a chestnut-haired beauty and she her begging me to take her when I awoke left me feeling like I had truly missed an incomparable experience by waking.

Groaning I rolled over (the reminder of my dream doing its best to stare me in the face). Now I was having wildly pornographic dreams about an Innocent! Did my depravity know no bounds? All my years trying to rise above my baser instincts completely negated by a few moments and partial glimpses of some stranger whose face I had not even seen!

I knew coming here was a mistake. I should just leave. Go back home and wait for the others to return. It would be safer for this mystery girl. She deserves better than the likes of me. As things stood at this moment, I was the most dangerous thing to her existence she was ever likely to encounter. If I were to lose control, the result would be without question, it would mean both our deaths.

Having the status of an Innocent is an interesting contradiction. It makes one more nubile and therefore desirable, while keeping the Innocent available for pleasurable interaction, but within limits so inviolable, anyone loathsome enough to violate the status becomes a pariah, their name stricken from the rolls of citizenship and their body deprived of its life sustaining breath. Our society has so few inhibitions that the few limits we do impose are enforced absolutely with swift and harsh consequences. Therefore, having the status of an Innocent (either due to literal virginity or from a choice of status) is protected by the harshest and most rigid of our laws. The only other laws that come close are those against the taking of innocent life and the protection guaranteeing all citizens the right to refuse sexual interaction, but even these are not viewed with the same level of emotion as the institute of Innocence.

Too disgusted with myself to deserve the satisfaction of release, and too agitated to go back to sleep, I stood and dressed for the day. Perhaps a little discomfort would deter my sick brain from continuing to torment me with such luridly inappropriate thoughts. Being titillated by an Innocent is normal, but the way I was thinking of behaving went way beyond merely aroused and into the realm of depravity.

It was too early for my family to be up yet, and I wasn't about to brave the Dining Hall without them. Free time was not going to be helpful to my mental health this morning, and I most certainly wasn't likely to be good company to anyone. I began to pace my room like a caged animal, running my fingers through my already wild hair.

What I'd like to do is go soak the tension out of my muscles in the hot water of the bathing pool, but I feared the possibility of encountering the object of my distressing lust wet, naked and steaming from the hot water once again. In such a circumstance the risk of anyone noticing my weakness was just too high. I settled on a run as a safer, though less satisfying, option.

I quickly stripped down to my loin cloth. Knowing that the locals preferred to conduct any sort of physical exertion in the nude, I knew I'd stand out like a sore thumb, but with any luck anyone seeing me would just assume I was an Innocent myself. Not blind to the twisted irony of such thoughts, I snorted, again running my hand through my hair and left the Villa to begin my run. Realizing I would still have to brave the bathing room for a shower to clean off the sweat I was bound to work up, I ran all that much harder hoping to at least momentarily escape the reality of my circumstances and find a way to be mentally prepared to face my family later.

BPOV

I had managed to cry myself back into a fitful sleep for a few hours following my early morning waking. But, with the angle of sun telling me it was much later than I normally took breakfast, I reluctantly rose and got ready for the day. The thought of food was hardly appealing, but I knew it was necessary to at least make an appearance in the Hall if I wanted to avoid attracting Charlie's notice with such an obvious change in routine. Blood flooded my face just thinking of trying to tell Charlie why I had gone from a normal reasonably happy girl, to being a tear stained, depressed shadow of my former self.

Further trying to rally enthusiasm for leaving my room, I tried to consider more positive lines of thought. Perhaps I would get lucky and catch a much anticipated glimpse of our visitors to distract me from the dark tenor of my thoughts. At best I hoped to merely keep anyone from sensing the change in me.

Entering the Hall my eyes glided over the forms of the nude servants moving gracefully about the room with trays of food for the groups of people lounging on clusters of cushions all around the large stone room. Light from the still climbing sun streamed in between the pillars that framed the wide balcony on the east side of the room.

Noting the absence of the Volturi Lords, I was mildly surprised to see Gianna pinned between Felix and Demetri in a bright alcove by the balcony entrance. Those in the Lords' collection usually chose to curtail their activities when their Masters where absent in order to ensure an appropriately stimulating performance at the first sign of their appearance. Apparently I wasn't the only one eager to sample the delights of Aro's most recent addition to the Villa's collection of sexual confections.

Noticing the gang was still here, I quickly made my way over to them. The group was predominantly made up of the other young people my age here at the Villa. Their presence reassured me that I would be escaping Aro yet again, if only for the time being. If the gang was still here, and clothed, I could feel confident that the Lords had already made their appearance for the morning and left. This particular group was comprised of those chosen to serve as the Lords' personal servers here and in the Audience Hall, and so tended to spend most of their time together, even when not engaged in their official duties. While not perfectly sculptured enough to perform as entertainment or living art for the Lords, their general youth leant them beauty enough for their assigned tasks.

Taking in the group's seating arrangement on cushions near the center of the room, I wasn't surprised to see Lauren had her head in Tyler's lap, smiling at him as he fed her olives from a bowl she was balancing on her stomach. Jessica was lounging on a pillow, hanging on Mike's every word from her spot between Eric and Mike. Angela and Ben sat on opposite sides of the trio looking just as disgusted with Jessica's pathetic behavior as I felt. She had been pleasuring him with her mouth at every possible moment for weeks hoping to draw him into a deeper arrangement, with little noticeable success, though he didn't do anything to dissuade her attentions either. I wondered how she could even walk after all the time she had been spending on her knees.

Of course, as soon as he spotted me crossing the room to them, Mike lit up like a torch at midnight. "Bella!" he called out, waving me over to them. Instead of rolling my eyes, I settled for a sigh and smiled as I returned the greeting.

"Hi, Mike. How are you today, Jessica?" Seeing the brief look of irritation that crossed Jessica's face I hoped to redirect Mike's attention back where it was appreciated, and away from me. Of course, as always, it was with limited success.

"Fine. We missed you at Dinner last night." Her arched eyebrow said it all, implying I had been shirking my duties, and missing the important happenings.

"Yeah, I had a headache, so I took a soak in the bathing pool and went to bed early. Did I miss anything exciting?"

She seemed somewhat mollified by my explanation and burst into a nauseatingly detailed relation of the previous night's festivities. Knowing she would go on for some time whether I said much or not, I let my thoughts drift and hoped I was doing a good job of nodding in the right places. When she began recounting the information on our visitors I found myself more attentive.

"So I guess they're all like together, but…not like TOGETHER," she announced, slightly superior and delightedly snide expression alight on her face. Jessica, always delighted to be the one in the know, began relaying to us the saga that was the Cullens.

"They all live and work together in some sort of philosophical temple, but if any of you were hoping to get in on something with them, well don't hold your breath. They stick exclusively to their pairings (rolling her eyes to convey her scorn), don't do multiples, and HE doesn't seem to do ANYONE! I saw him this morning and he literally RAN away from me!" she exclaimed as her indignant glare settled on a group of gorgeous (even by the Villa's standards) couples lounging on the far side of the room.

"Anyway, the slightly older couple with blond hair is Carlisle and Esme, you know, the 'philosophers'." I didn't think her voice could have dripped any more scorn if she had tried.

"The huge one is Emmett and the blond woman with him is Rosalie. The little one with the other blond next to them are Alice and Jasper. I guess Rosalie and Jasper are siblings, but the rest are just Carlisle's pupils. Edward is the really gorgeous one that's missing. But don't get your hopes up; he's some kind of isolationist freak." She added the last bit with open venom in her voice as she stared intently at her fingernails. Sounded like a case of sour grapes to me!

It was really hard to hide my smile at how transparent she could be. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the warning."

Jessica seemed to be lost in her own happy thoughts following her pronouncements, freeing me to be lost in thoughts of my own once again. I picked at a pile of grapes as the others continued to chat away, nibbling absent mindedly. I jolted back to my surroundings when I felt Mike caressing my leg. Lauren and Tyler had started kissing deeply, obviously inspiring Mike to try to get involved in similar activities. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to be easily dissuaded.

Rather than protest I reached out and took Jessica's hand, pulling her out of her thoughts and in toward me to kiss her shoulder. With any luck I could help Jess finally get what she's been trying for. Ben and Angela were staring at each other intently. Hmm, perhaps I'd been missing something after all. I'd have to see what I could do about that later.

Rising to kneel between them I took Mike's hand from my leg and guided it to Jessica's thigh, drawing him closer to her. Turning my head, I kissed his shoulder in turn. Emboldened by my reaction, Jessica leaned forward to kiss Mike's shoulder blade. His sudden intake of breath caused her lips to curve up at the corners. Lifting her head she rained a trail of open mouthed kisses up Mike's neck to finally suck and nibble on his ear.

Mike's breathing had become ragged. I moved to crouch behind him, kneeling over the top of his calves, I circled his chest with my arms. Feeling the sharp spikes of his nipples, I firmly caressed small circles over them through the fabric of his tunic. With an almost inaudible moan he turned his head to capture Jessica's lips in his own. Her hands shot out to grip his shoulders as she quickly moved into his embrace. Briefly lifting my eyes from the pair in front of me, I glanced over at Angela. She was still locked in Ben's intense gaze. Something about the quality of their mutual staring made me confident they should be left alone. Feeling that my work here was done, I quietly stood and walked out toward the balcony.

I couldn't help noticing Gianna and her new friends again as I crossed the room. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to taste her again and hopefully regain some of the surety of purpose I had felt so fully the night before. Catching her eye, I cocked my head in a request to join her, Felix, and Demetri, which she readily accepted.

She was currently impaled atop Felix's muscular form as he lay on his back, her legs outstretched next to his, riding his arousal at a languid pace. As I joined the group, Gianna reached her arms over the top of her head, and arched backwards. Demetri, kneeling at Felix's head, cradled her head and guided her seeking lips onto his waiting erection.

I moved to kneel between Gianna and Felix's feet. Running my hands down their legs I took Gianna's big toe into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the pad. Her moan, elicited an answering one from Demetri as he began thrusting his hips in a moderate, but steady rhythm, once more. Her hips, which had jolted down as my mouth sucked in her toe, began to move at a more rapid pace, setting up a faster counter pace for Demetri, her whole body flexing and arching in turns.

Releasing her toe I moved on to Felix's big toe. His groan was music to my ears. My right hand had trailed lightly up his thigh, before slipping over onto Gianna's hip, to caress back down to her ankle. Next, I ran both hands up and down their legs, occasionally using my fingernails, before I began kissing my way up the insides of Gianna's legs, turning my head left and right between kisses to ensure both legs got equal attention. I was now kneeling with my backside in the air, the open archway leading out to the balcony behind me. I could feel the warm breeze coming in from the balcony gently blowing on the wet cloth doing little to cover the dripping arousal between my legs, and causing me to shiver in pleasure.

Having reached the apex of her legs, I eagerly slid forward to touch my tongue to her swollen clit. Her cries were like an aphrodisiac to us. Felix bucked his hips eagerly when my pointed tongue slid down to briefly land on his surging erection where it penetrated Gianna's writhing body. Returning my attention to Gianna's swollen arousal, I drew her little bud into my mouth sucking gently but insistently, enjoying her lightly floral scent mixed with the heady musk of the boys as I breathed through my nose. Her curls tickled my nose a bit and my chin rubbed the vein on Felix's penis each time it slid past, making me smile slightly as I slurped and licked enthusiastically.

My own arousal was rising and I could feel my panties beginning to overflow with my juices. Lifting my eyes from where I had been studying the lovely nest of curls behind which my tongue was so active, a movement caught my eye by the door on the far side of the Hall.

It was like I was instantly welded to the spot where I crouched. My breathing stuttered to a stop as my eyes were captured by the piercing gaze of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I was vaguely aware of a mass of dark, somewhat-reddish hair and a lean muscular form, but couldn't seem to make my eyes move away from his to be certain. I knew to the depths of my being there was no way I could break the intensity of our gaze even if I lived for a thousand years.

Just as I started to feel slightly light headed, my breathing recommenced in a double time of deep panting breaths. Shifting my hips, I squirmed and rubbed my thighs together, more aroused than I had ever been while awake. I desperately wanted to feel the hands I sensed were hanging at his sides on my increasingly heated skin.

Seeing the wonton wagging of my hips, his body suddenly jerked before he tore his lust-filled eyes sharply from mine to dig his fingers into the riot of hair above his forehead. Keeping his gaze averted, I could see his lips move briefly, before he spun on his heel and all but ran somewhat unsteadily from the room.

The depth of instantaneous hurt, worthlessness, and complete rejection I felt from this startling reaction was too much to bear. I was used to people being aroused from watching me, so it was like a slap in the face to send someone running because they had been watching me.

Already emotionally fragile from my experience this morning, I was once again caught in the deluge of inexplicable emotions tearing though me. I let go of Gianna and sat up as I bit back a sob. Muttering something about needing to meet up with Charlie, I fled the room as quickly as I possibly could without making a spectacle of myself. I prayed to all the gods above that no one noticed the tears threatening behind my eyes.

___________________________________________________________________

E/N: So, how's it working for you all? I'd love to hear where you think this is going, (I'm never adverse to hearing potential moments of interest from you all, as well!) I just couldn't let them get together for real this soon, but like some of you expressed, I HATE waiting for the angst to play out before we get to the good stuff (that's kinda what prompted me to write this in the first place!). ;D

Leave me some love to tell me what you thought (or if you hated it, even!). I habitually review everything I read, and really love when others do the same. Reviews are the best motivation out there!


	5. Its Not Just A River In Egypt

Disclaimer: I own the universe I created, but not the characters that populate it; they belong to Stephanie Meyer, and no infringement is intended (they're just too sexy to leave alone).

A/N: A huge thank-you to the tremendously talented Anonymous98 for the rockin' banner!! I feel all official now! :D

Yoda, you see where I'm trying to go and give me the nudges I need to actually arrive there. You are an awesome beta (even if you don't give yourself enough credit) and this chapter wouldn't be nearly as strong without you! Thank-you! (TwiliteAddict has a new Carlisle fic out, go check it out and give her some love!!)

To the always awesome, Ninapolitan, Validation Beta, and Smutterific Humorist Extraordinaire: thank-you for your most helpful insights. I always appreciate your insightful feedback!

Sorry this update took so much longer than I wanted! The walking Petri dishes are back in school and have been incubating like crazy already! Thanks to them I'm posting this amid a rather unpleasant stomach virus, but I couldn't keep you guys hanging any longer! So here it is:

This chaps just a little lime chaser for the lemon feast of last chapter, but not to worry, good things are to follow!

Chapter 4: It's Not Just a River in Egypt

EPOV

I was beyond mortified and I couldn't get back to my room in our suite fast enough. Trying my hardest to resist breaking into an all out sprint down the hall of the Villa, I strode quickly away from the source of my shame, fighting with all my strength not turn around and go to her.

My breath came in short pants, my face hot and beginning to perspire. So much for my hope of turning this into a good day. I had finished my run, safely made it through a shower without encountering the Innocent, and had just arrived to sit down to a late breakfast with my family when it all went wrong. It could only have been worse if I had walked right up to Aro and told him to expect me to defile the Innocents of his household!

I couldn't help but picture the moment my world came crashing down around my ears. I had just greeted Alice when the flick of her eyes toward the balcony across the room attracted my notice and I in turn followed her glance to see what had attracted her attention. The words I had been about to utter died in my throat as I took in the group of people engaging in sex between the pillars leading out onto the balcony. Two men were penetrating Aro's latest prize, Gianna, as she arched sharply between them, riding one man and sucking on the other.

It wasn't the girl who caught my attention, however. Kneeling on all fours, backside high in the air was the most captivating creature I had ever beheld. She was looking up at me from between Gianna's outstretched legs. She was suckling on the girl's clit with what gave every impression of skillful delight. Biting back a moan, my eyes were instantly riveted to those of this mystery woman as she stared at me her wide open mouth surrounded by nearly ebony curls of the woman below her. She was my own personal goddess made flesh. I felt caressed to the center of my being by the deep, warm brown depths as I fell into her gorgeous soulful eyes.

I was lost, found, and utterly transformed during that first moment. Unable to move, and hardly breathing, time seemed to stop and yet expand in a disorienting cacophony of feeling. Seconds and centuries passed as I was locked in her captivating stare.

Dimly I felt my penis rise under my clothes, becoming quite rigid in an instant. The intensity of the sensation merely added to the perfection of the moment. I felt drawn to this sensual goddess in a way I could never have imagined.

I fought back a perplexing spike of jealousy as it threatened to overwhelm me when I was forced to realize I wanted to go to her. I wanted to wrap her in the protective embrace of my arms, and weld my lips to hers to convey every iota of feeling I possessed for her. Then I wanted to steal her away to our own private chamber to learn every nuance of her mind and body for the rest of my days. Suddenly struck by comprehension of the source of my jealousy, I realized it was because this goddess deserved to be worshipped, not serve on her knees.

The tiny voice of reason in the remote back of my own mind tried, without much success, to point out that she probably would have a completely uninteresting personality and be about as intelligent as an obsidian stone, so I shouldn't get my hopes up too high.

Utterly ignoring this quiet thought of discouragement, I attempted to motivate my feet to carry me in her direction with limited success. She seemed equally immobilized by our unspoken connection. Just as I was about to take my first step toward her, a breeze gusted in through the door causing her to sway and rub her thighs together in pleasure. Her eyes fell half closed in response to the brief stimulus turning her face into the very image of lustful desire.

With a sudden spasm, my world shattered into a million tiny fragments as my body betrayed me in the manner of a most inexperienced youth. My vision blurred and my knees went weak as I felt the warm wetness of my thick essence begin to soak into the cloth of my clothes. Fearing she'd look at me in disgust, I jerked my head to the side to avoid her gaze piercing gaze. Just as my eyes were leaving her lovely form, one last torturous detail caught my attention, nearly branding itself onto the backs of my eyes.

The force of the wind had swept the flimsy fabric of her tunic dress up onto her back, exposing the white cotton panties hidden beneath.

I felt like the air had been knocked from my lungs as my mind fully processed the meaning of what I had just seen, and more importantly, who I had just lost control over. With my jaw clenched, and my knees further weakened by shock, I quickly excused myself from my family and all but ran from the room before I could be questioned about what had just transpired.

Reliving the experience in my mind I clenched my fists, fighting back the rise of nausea in my throat. Is it just her or am I suddenly only attracted to Chestnut haired Innocents? How could there be two such similar women who could so easily shatter my vaunted self control? Would I dare not leave my chambers for fear of accosting the vulnerable of the household?

I'm sure I looked like I was demon possessed as I stalked quickly down the hall toward the refuge of my chamber. Glaring straight ahead, I kept my gaze pointed straight ahead to avoid acknowledging the potentially curious gazes of the guards and servants I passed.

I had finally felt something akin to what I had been holding out for, and what do I do? I not only felt like behaving like a base animal, but displayed the depth of my depravity in front of the whole Villa. All I had to do was hold it together long enough to find out who she was, why she was an Innocent and when she would be released from its restrictions. But, no, I had to announce my depravity to the Villa at large like some sort of horny adolescent! I could only be worse if I had attempted to accost a child!

Groaning at the new sick twist in my belly, I momentarily gripped my hair firmly in both hands, taking in deep breaths to calm my internal distress. Having achieved some small success at calming myself, I realized with a pang that even if she's not in a long term contract, it was beyond hope that she could ever desire to be courted by someone who would behave in such a manner. My chest constricted painfully with this realization.

At least now I wouldn't have to worry about how to approach Aro about my mental transgressions, I could expect him to send his Guard for me the moment reports of my behavior reached his or his brothers' ears. Hopefully it would be a mercifully quick execution. I didn't even dare hope for mere exile. What must Carlisle think of me, betraying all his teachings this way?

Finally arriving at the sanctuary of our suite, I crashed through the door, and flew across the common area and into my personal chamber, spinning to lean against the door behind me. Again, taking deep breaths, I let my forehead fall against the banded wood of the door with a loud thunk. Repeating the motion, I tried to get a handle on my thoughts. Turning, I slumped down the door. Holding my head in my hands with my forearms across my knees, I resolved to not leave my room until they came for me.

BPOV

Hours later, after having sought the refuge of my chambers for another bought of sobbing tears; I was finally too hungry to remain in isolation. Once the tears had slowed down and I had stopped feeling quite so sorry for myself, I got angry. Really angry. 'How dare he' angry! I mean, what was wrong with him acting like there's something disgusting about me after staring at me like that! Why had he run away? Until that moment I thought we'd been sharing something… rather profound!

Beyond confused, I climbed off my bed and began pacing the room. My face was now flushed from a different kind of heated emotion. There was no way in Hades I was going to let some self-righteous stranger cause me to crawl into a hole and wither away just because he had some sort of problem seeing multiples in action! If he doesn't like it he just shouldn't look! Better yet, he should just go sequester himself in a temple somewhere, and let the rest of us lead our lives the way we see fit! Simmering a bit longer as I strode back and forth across the rug, I tried to push back the anger and once again take charge of my thoughts.

_The least he could do was explain it to me!_

Jerking to a halt, I considered my previous thought. He SHOULD have to explain it to me. If nothing else it would give me a chance to give him a piece of my mind. Part of me was scared nearly to death by the thought of confronting someone; especially a man who made me feel so conflicted, but the rest of me just felt righteous determination.

Finally feeling empowered, I vowed to confront the bastard the next time I ran into him. Whatever his problem was this afternoon, he was going to tell me. Then I'd quit feeling so damn confused and I hated to admit it to myself, aroused and haunted by those damn breathtaking green eyes of his. I'd find out he was just some shallow creep, not worth my time. I'd find that my arousal was from what I had been doing to Gianna and had nothing to do with him after all.

The growling of my stomach reminded me that it had been way too long since I had eaten, so I left my chamber and headed toward the Kitchens. Stepping into the hall, I noticed Sue exiting Charlie's chambers carrying an empty tray very full of dishes. Her face was alight, her eyes sparkling and she seemed lost in thought as she deftly balanced her load while pulling the door closed behind her.

Stepping forward to join her on her journey back to the kitchens, she jumped when she saw me.

"Oh, Bella! You startled me." She exclaimed as she smoothed her white woolen tunic over her hip with the hand not balancing the tray on her hip.

"Sorry, Sue, I didn't mean to startle you. Helping Charlie keep his chamber from smelling like rotting food?" I asked lightly, trying to sound amused and interested like I would have before today, but really just wanting to get some food and have a soak in the Bathing Pool, and form a plan of action for finding and confronting the green eyed man from this morning. Because I'd be damned if I let his behavior make me feel so out of sorts.

"Uh, yeah," she responded quickly. "I realized I was missing quite a few dishes and set out to find them." Sue stated as her eyes flicked anywhere but at my eyes. "Charlie helped me stack the bowls."

"Charlie's in there right now? In the middle of the day? That's strange." My feeling of unease quickly heightened into concern and caused me to miss the momentary widening of her eyes. "Is he feeling okay? Maybe I should check on him." As I turned toward Charlie's door, Sue reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, he's fine. He just needed to change his tunic. Something about a spill. I came in just after he'd finished." A small part of me wondered why Sue was acting so flustered, but I was still too caught up in the mystery of my own green-eyed demon to really give it any thought.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll see him at dinner tonight anyway," I responded my thoughts already diverted from the question. "Is there any chance I could get a little something to tide me over until dinner? I got caught up in a few things and missed lunch."

"Sure thing, Sweetie. Anything in particular you'd like?" For some reason her smile as she answered was suddenly much more relaxed and genuine than the previous expression on her face had been.

"No, just whatever you have left from lunch should be fine. I can even help myself so I don't disrupt anyone from their tasks."

"Don't be silly, you're no bother. Will you keep me company while you eat?"

"Certainly, if you'd like," I responded with a shrug.

------------------------

Hours later I had finally left the kitchen after having helped to prepare dinner, and eaten quite enough to feel less like I would fall over at any second. The familiarity of the tasks was soothing and it afforded me time to think through my feelings from earlier in the day. I was now on my way to the Baths having survived an uneventful dinner. It seems the Lords were taking a meal in their chambers tonight to allow their guests an evening to settle in on their own. Since Aro had not specifically requested my presence, I gratefully avoided his chambers, once again glad to put off facing Aro, especially now that I was in such a foul mood.

My eyebrows knit together as I walked down the hallway pondering how I felt about what had occurred while I was with Gianna and the boys. I had been fulfilling a role I was brought here to perform. I had been doing it well even…until he walked in, captivated me with his hypnotic stare and then just as suddenly acted like I was somehow utterly repulsive. Most startlingly, for a brief moment, I had almost thought I had been experiencing something special, a rather surreal connection. Then he had figuratively spat on me by running away almost like the Hounds of Hades were hot on his heels. Now, I was once again conflicted, embarrassed, and most maddeningly, still fighting not to be aroused by him!

Not wanting to face that last part, I focused on telling myself I was just irritated at not having the opportunity to give him a piece of my mind. The disappointment I felt was most certainly NOT because I had wanted to see him again and get a better look at the multi-tonal quality of his hair and see if his eyes were indeed as captivating as I'd first thought them.

Entering the Bathing room I felt myself scanning the room. Again, not in the half-hidden hope of seeing a splash of subtly vibrant disheveled hair, but to chew out the bastard who'd made me feel like slime for no reason. Huffing at my own idiocy, I quickly crossed the room to the shower stalls and stripped off my sandals, belt, tunic, and the tight strip of cloth supporting my breasts according to custom. After a quick scrub, I walked to the far corner of the immense pool of heated water slipping in to sit on the tiled bench lining its side. Groaning at the heat that was almost too much as it caressed up my skin as I eased into its embrace. Once in, I laid my head back on the side with the water almost up to my chin.

I felt my face go slack as the water worked its magic on the tension in my body, slowly leaching it out in waves of relaxation in time with my breathing. Soon I became too relaxed to remain seated against the tiles of the pool and allowed my torso to float to the surface of the pool.

Almost feeling pugnacious about my status after today's events, I had chosen to leave on my panties. Wavelettes of water lapped lazily at my breasts where they poked through the mineral water as I floated, my head still supported by the edge of the pool. I let my mind drift visualizing warm summer meadows full of wild flowers and rippling tall grass, allowing myself to ignore the sounds of other people moving about the pool and room.

Not long after I began to feel a bit too warm and decided to take a cooling shower and then soak my feet some more. The icy blast of water descending in a torrent on to my hot red skin momentarily took my breath away. I forced myself to remain for several moments longer until I was sure to be a comfortable temperature and then returned to the edge of the pool, feeling quite languid.

In my absence three of Aro's guests had arrived and were settling into the pool near the showers. The tall blond man, Jasper, who looked like he was quietly sizing up the bathers and physical layout of the room in preparation for combat, was a few feet away from his companions, his head laid back on the edge in a similar pose to my own previous pose. The most striking thing about him was the myriad of scars that laced his neck, shoulders and arms in criss-crossing layers on his skin. It made her wonder if the whole of his body was similarly marked or just his upper body. How had he come to be marked so? I couldn't see the serpentine S of slavery tattooed upon his face or hands as was customary for such unfortunate individuals, and the marks looked more like cuts than those of healed lashes, anyway. Had he perhaps been a gladiator for a time? It wouldn't be typical for a freeman to have lived such a lifestyle, but not altogether unheard of, either.

Pulling myself out of my inner musings when I became conscious of my rather rude staring, I again walked to the far end of the pool, but sat on the edge with only my feet in the water. Leaning back on my hands, I took in the mosaics covering the walls and enormous urns and planters full of a riot of greenery creating privacy nooks for those who desired to dally together after feeling the stimulation the heated water brought to many bathers. Occasional low moans, gasps and various other noises could occasionally be heard from behind the screening plants.

My eyes quickly flitted over the broad leaves and branches, not wishing to intrude more than was unavoidable. Jessica always gave me flack for this habit, saying that if they truly wished to not be seen they would have gone someplace completely secluded, but I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed from watching when others had made some attempt at being discrete.

In my haste to not stare through the shrubbery, my gaze fell on the absolutely stunning beauty of the woman Jessica had pointed out as Rosalie. I was mildly surprised Aro wasn't trying harder to recruit at least her, if not all of the Cullens, to his little stable of exhibitionists simply because of their extraordinary beauty and unconscious grace.

Rosalie was currently astride the big muscle-bound guy with the short, dark, curly hair as they sat on the tiled bench with their lower bodies submerged in the pool. Her head was thrown back in rapture, face flushed with desire as Emmett, I think his name was, had his large hands gripping her hips under the water, rocking her back and forth in an energetic rhythm. His face was a study in lust. His jaw slack, eyes half lidded, Emmett seemed to soak in every moan, head toss, and nuance of her appearance as she rode him toward her peak.

"Look at me, Rose," he commanded suddenly.

She promptly gasped and jerked her head forward; staring at him, mouth open, her eyes boring deeply into his equally intense gaze. She reached up from where her hands had been braced behind her bottom on his thighs to pinch and grasp her breasts in counter point to the rocking of their quickening pace. Soon, she was bouncing in short quick lifts of her thighs. The veins of his biceps standing out in sharp contrast to the skin pulled taunt over his straining muscles of his arms as he worked her hard against his shaft.

"Emmmmmeeetttt, I'm cumming, baby!" she cried, her voice like a trumpet.

Instantly he bellowed his own release, stilling the movement of his arms as his body convulsed beneath her until he leaned his head against her shoulder, panting.

I felt my own breathing coming in short, deep, open-mouthed breaths from having been unable to even think coherently enough to consider turning away from the spectacle of two such gorgeous beings engaged in such an intense exhibition of eroticism.

He panted for a few moments before turning his head to kiss her neck and then collar bone.

"I LOVE you, woman. Like no other, my Rose."

The raw emotion of his voice shot through my middle like a knife, making me shiver with desire. I was suddenly grateful for the panties I was wearing or else I would have needed to clean up a puddle from where I was sitting when I left!

Lifting his head from Rosalie's shoulder, Emmett caught her lips in a slow deep burning kiss that spoke volumes about the intensity of feeling generated between these two.

"You'd think from the passion of that display that they'd just met, or hadn't been together in a long time, wouldn't you?" a quiet, but energetic bell of a voice asked from behind my right shoulder.

Jumping like a thunder clap had sounded out of the blue, my eyes shot over to see who had spoken. It was the dark-haired pixie, Alice.

"May I sit here?" The light, musical quality of her voice was enhanced by the polite tone to her words.

"Of course," I managed to stammer out, sitting more erect.

"Well, I could be wrong on the literal count, but I'm pretty sure that's at least number three of the day, and it's always that intense, if not more so. Has been for years. I swear they're both part rabbit!" Her smile was so genuine and so open I found myself relaxing despite my initial reaction.

"Really? You're right, I am surprised. They must be very happy together."

"Oh, yeah! Very happy!" Her eye roll, snort and extra emphasis on the word _very_, managed to convey so much more than she was saying. "I'm Alice, by the way." She held her hand out to me, her.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I replied taking her hand.

"It's so good to meet you, Bella. My goodness, but you have striking eyes!" I couldn't help the flare of redness that rushed to my face in reaction to her sudden exclamation.

"Oh, don't mind me! I didn't mean to embarrass you." She waved her hand off handedly in front of her face. "Have you lived here long? I'm sure I didn't see you the last time we visited Volterra." She smiled to soften the abruptness of the subject change.

"No, you wouldn't have. I just came to live with my father recently. I lived further south with my mother until then."

The intensity of her gaze was hard to take. I found myself staring at my hands where they rested in my lap, biting my lip and wondering why she was talking to me.

"Oh, really? Who's your father?"

"Charlie Swan, the Villa's Head of the Guard."

"Yes, we met him last night. I had seen him on previous visits, but had never been introduced before." The way she tilted her head, made me feel like she was completely enthralled in our conversation. I wasn't used to being the focus of such intense scrutiny from someone sitting so close to me.

"Yeah, he's the quiet type," I mumbled.

Her laugh was a whole symphony of bells, and made it too hard not to smile as well.

"Like father, like daughter, I'm guessing!" she chortled, nudging my shoulder, as I was unable to hold back an answering smile. "So I see you're an Innocent." Her arched eyebrow made the statement a question, her voice so open and comforting I didn't even think before answering.

"Yeah, until Aro and Charlie decide I don't need to be anymore," I answered, no humor in my voice. I could feel my recent regrets showing in my demeanor and tone of voice. "No, really, it's been great and what I really wanted…" My voice trailed off before I could add, _until you all came_. I tried to smile to help make my statement ring truer, and couldn't help but feel like I had failed miserably.

"I'm sure it can be very rewarding. Did something change to make your feelings change as well?" she asked, her eyes boring into my own, daring me to be less than honest.

"You could say that. No, I mean it really isn't an experience I would trade…," I mumbled looking down and catching my lower lip between my teeth once again. "I don't really want to talk about it." Looking up at last I saw a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, I can appreciate that. It's very good to have met you Bella Swan. I can tell we're going to be great friends! I just know things like this," she said, her energy spiking as she patted my hand in an oddly warm and supportive way. "I'll see you around Bella!"

With that, she rose lightly to her feet, winked at me, and all but danced around the edge of the pool to where her Mate was reclining, briefly stooping to touch his hair lightly with her fingertips as she passed. He immediately sat up and climbed from the pool as well. She threw him an impish smile over her shoulder before continuing out the door and into the hallway beyond.

Beyond a little mystified and trying not to be freaked out by our encounter, I continued to sit and stare at the door for several minutes trying to process what had just transpired.

Turning my head to look at the foreign couple out of the corner of my eye as they sat, still facing each other, I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy for what they so obviously felt for each other. It was with an intensity I longed for. But my longing was cut short as I was once again jolted by a voice from behind my shoulder, my heart once again racing as my head jerked up to see who had spoken.

"Hey, Bells! What's shakin', Beautiful?" Jake's voice managed to chuckle and be deeply sensual at the same time as he flopped down on the tile next to me.

"Oh hi, Jake. You startled me." I said shaking my head and trying to slow the rapid beating of my heart. Jake sat just close enough to let our shoulders touch. The feel of his warm flesh gently touching mine was nice, in a soothing, steady way. Sighing, I leaned back on my hands in a semi-reclined position once again as he moved to mirror my position. I sat momentarily lost in thought, considering the firm silky texture of his russet skin and how his muscles rippled under his skin. Thinking of his muscles drew me into considering the wide expanse of his shoulders and what it would be like to be wrapped in his embrace.

My rather large exhalation of breath was not missed by the boy-man next to me.

"Is everything okay, Bella? You don't seem like yourself." His eyes burrowed into my own from beneath his furrowed brow. Crooning as he lifted an errant lock of my hair and placed it behind my ear, he asked, "Is there any way I can help?" He ended his request by gently taking my hand and tenderly running his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Just hold me Jake," I breathed leaning into his warmth. "Just hold me…"

Fighting back tears that once again threatened to spill over from my eyes; I snuggled into the comfort of his strong, steady embrace as he lifted his arms and drew me against the wide security of his chest.

_Why can't I just love Jake the way he deserves? He's such a good friend, I feel so safe with him. Wouldn't it just be easier?_ The thought of surrendering my last vestige of hope for something more filled me with even more of a sense of desolation._ What's wrong with me?_

EPOV

"Edward, are you in here?"

Alice's voice calling through the door drew me out of the hopeless loop of negativity I had been caught in since I had returned to my chamber.

"Open the door, Edward. I know you're hiding in there and I won't go away until you talk to me. Don't make me get unpleasant."

The threat implicit in her words made me roll my eyes. "What do you want, Alice?" I growled as I drug myself off the floor to reluctantly open the door.

Pointedly not looking up from the floor, my voice was quietly brimming with my displeasure as I spoke, "Just leave me alone until they come for me. I want some peace before they drag me to my doom." Daring to look up at her finally I saw a look of complete incomprehension plastered across her face.

"What the in the name of all that is holy are you talking about, Edward? Have you finally taken complete leave of your senses?" she snapped, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Did I not shame myself enough in public today, now you must torment me about it further in private?" I all but shouted at her before beginning to pace the room.

"Once again…Just what are you babbling about, Edward?!"

Just as I was about to speak, I saw her eyes glaze momentarily, and a look of comprehension crossed her previously frustrated face.

"You like her!" She accused, her voice a mixture of shocked enlightenment, joy and mocking condescension.

Groaning, I ran my hands forcefully back and forth through my hair, "Don't make me talk about it, Alice. I have enough shame without having to tell you about it!"

"Oh, Edward! She's an Innocent, not a child! You are beating yourself up for no reason. Talk to her. Take away the mystery. You might be surprised at what you find." The compassion in her voice pierced me through my heart. Did I really dare believe her? The desire to do so was almost as overwhelming as my lurid desires had been earlier, but like then I fought the feeling back.

"I can't, Alice. It's not just her! Every Innocent I encounter here seems to cause me to lose control of myself and I'm not strong enough! It takes all my strength to resist putting my desired into action." Groaning I continued, "Not only did I shame myself today in the Dining Hall, but I almost did the unthinkable on several occasions when I've been near a dark haired Innocent!"

"No, Edward. Not every Innocent. She's the only one here right now."

After dropping this amazing information on me, Alice merely crossed her arms, sat back, and watched me pace for several more minutes a look of pitying disbelief firmly in place on her face. Reeling from her revelation it took me several minutes before her calm, slightly mocking attitude finally made me fully consider the meaning of her words. "From your reaction I gather my reaction to her wasn't as obvious as it felt. But that wasn't the first time! What happens next time when I can't keep from crossing the line? I have no desire to hasten our deaths."

"Do you want to know who she is?"

Her question caused the breath to catch in my throat as I froze in my tracks. Clenching my jaw and dragging a breath in past my teeth, I felt a shiver run the length of my spine before I was able to answer her, "Gods help me, yes."

With a musical giggle, that was one small step from being outright giddy, Alice bounced over to the large bed in the middle of my chamber and popped up onto the edge, turning to face me. "Her name is Isabella Swan, but she calls herself Bella. She lived further south with her mother until recently when she came to live with her father, Charlie, the Head of the Guard. Apparently, her Innocence termination ceremony is contingent not only on having the approval of the local Lords, but also on her father's permission as well. I couldn't find out why her father is involved or what would make him prolong her natural Innocence this way. I did find out that Aro has a special interest in her, and that something about his interest is why she's still an Innocent so long after having reached her natural majority."

"So she's not Mated or in a child bearing contract?" My voice nearly cracked as my eyes bored into Alice's, hope flaring anew in my heart.

"Nope." Popping the p, her grin resembled a very self satisfied feline.

"I take it back, Alice. You're too good to me!"

Suddenly feeling euphoric, I couldn't hold still. Pacing energetically back and forth on the thick carpets, my hands once again in my hair, I could hardly still the whirlwind of thoughts tearing through my mind. I had to see her!

That thought brought me to a sudden stop. I couldn't help yet another groan as my eyes fell closed and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"But, she's still and Innocent, Alice! Gods help me, I've never wanted someone as much as I want her! It takes every ounce of my willpower not to turn into a complete animal when I'm near her," I groaned burying my face in my hands.

"I can't face her after my humiliatingly immature behavior! What she must think of me! Wouldn't it be best if I kept her safe from my base desires by keeping my distance?"

The more I thought about it, the more worked up I got.

"If I slip and Aro finds out, we'd both be executed; her for betraying her solemn vow without being released from it and me for, in effect, murdering her innocence. Since they'd have no way to prove who initiated the transgression, we'd be considered equally culpable. He'd be bound by all custom to treat our indiscretion as an act of treason of the highest order, Alice. I'm not all that attached to my name remaining on the rolls of citizenship for all eternity, but I'm not all that excited at the prospect of being flayed alive. And I'd feel like I had damned both our souls for all eternity by costing an Innocent her life that way as well."

My voice took on a new pleading as I ceased to be sure who I was trying to convince.

"Can you see why I can't bear the possibility of slipping up? And I don't even know her yet! For that brief moment before I saw that she was an Innocent I felt something powerful, Alice. Then to have that brief transcendent moment dashed with the realization that I'm nearly the worst kind of pervert out there and could cost us both our lives... I just don't know what to do besides stay as far away from her as I can, Alice!"

Pacing silently for several moments I allowed my thoughts to continue to pour from my lips.

"Even if I can contain myself, and that's a bigger if than I ever would have thought possible, her status is open ended, I have no idea how long before she'll be free to do as she wishes. While she should be able to choose when to end the status for herself by petitioning the Lords' permission to be released, it sounds like that's not the case with her for some reason. I don't know what Aro's game is, but since he's involved, he's certain to have one. I can't risk trapping us both in his web just because I can't control myself. I don't dare give Aro a reason to get his hooks in me, let alone her. She'd be better off never coming any closer to me than she already has," I admitted, slumping in defeat.

But, the more I had talked the more certain I became of the course I would have to follow, for all that Alice made a good point, I couldn't take the chance, no matter what it cost me personally.

Ignoring the searing pain that tore through my middle at the thought, I decided I would have to avoid her at all costs, even if it meant I never spent another moment in her presence.

"I can't take the chance, Alice. The price is too high if you're wrong."

Tossing a pleading glance over my shoulder, begging Alice to understand, I missed seeing the unfocused quality to her gaze as I fled the room.

Once in the corridor I made my way purposefully toward the main exit. Knowing I would have to pass near the Bathing Room on the way, I walked carefully praying that SHE wouldn't cross my path. Just to be certain I began keeping screening foliage between myself and the entrance to the pool as I neared its entrance. Just as I was about to leave the screening cover and continue on my way, I saw her walking toward me leaning on the arm of a huge, bare-chested Guardsman. The way he looked at her made me want to leap from behind the bushes and assault him with my fists. Closing my eyes and drawing in calming breaths through my nose, I clenched my fists until I had a handle on the urge.

They were nearly to me when I heard her voice for the first time. The velvety texture shot through my groin thankfully paralyzing me with a piercing flash of lust.

"Thanks, Jake. I can't tell you how much your friendship means to me. I know you want it to be more than that, but I still appreciate your being there for me when I need you."

Her soft voice held a sadness that stabbed me deeper than my initial desire. Now it was all I could do not to gather her up in my arms and hold her. I wanted to make her laugh, to hear what I was sure would be a rich joyous sound, to see her eyes alight with interest, or gods help me _passion_, as I had earlier in the day. Anything, so long as it wasn't the weary sadness I heard now.

"You're welcome, Bells. Anytime, you know that. Your friendship is the most important of my life. I'll always be here for you, even if you aren't willing to be mine. I'm willing to wait for Charlie to release you, even if it takes a hundred years."

"You're too good for me, Jake. I don't deserve you."

If anything his declaration seemed to make her sadder. If I hadn't wanted to kill the little pup for being so near her already, the effect his words had on her made me want to rip him limb from limb. His only response was to huff slightly and shake his head. Apparently arguing hadn't served him well in the past, and he felt it better to drop it now.

Reaching up to gently touch his face, she uttered in a quiet voice, "Night, Jake." With a wan smile she turned into the corridor and walked away from us both. He stood for a few moments watching her walk away before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Needing to be alone my feet quickly took me back to the nook in the gardens I had occupied the night before, my run forgotten as I sought refuge for a different purpose tonight. There behind the screening foliage I sank to the ground and rested my elbows on my bent knees and my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there before I became aware of sounds emanating from the room behind me. These luscious noises shot straight between my legs, once again bringing me to an aroused state. I could hear decidedly feminine breathing that was increasing in speed and volume as I sat entranced. Low moans and muted mewling cries soon accompanied deeper panting breaths. The longer the sounds enveloped me, the more riveted to my spot I was, the arousal between my legs growing more uncomfortable by the moment. Unable to stop myself my hand drifted under my tunic, to grasp my rigid length in my hand, slowly stroking my thumb over the head of my penis. Biting back a moan of my own I began slowly gliding my fist up and down my length, ignoring the voice screaming at me from the back of my mind that I was crossing a line of perversion and to get out of there before someone discovered me. I don't think my sense of self could take looking like more of a pathetic fool than I already had today, if someone were to see me.

I became aware of wet… sounds in a sharp staccato rhythm. Fighting off another moan as my mind provided the image of her hand between her legs, I let my head fall back against the wall behind me. My erection now painfully hard, giving in to my inescapable carnal desires, I began pumping in time with the sounds floating out from the room behind me. Tingling from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, it took all my control to keep my breathing quiet, and to continuously bite back my own sounds of arousal which were attempting to leap from my throat.

The breathing and moans began to take on a plaintive note, straining to climb higher. I longed to stand, sweep back the hanging beads screening the doorway, and use my hands and body to conduct the symphony of sounds to a mutually satisfying climax.

Just as my restraint had been pushed to its limit, the sounds abruptly stopped in one final huff of breath, followed by a rather agonized groan.

I was amazed at how the acoustics of my location seemed to bring every hint of sound perfectly to my ears, but I strained to hear her words when she began to mutter.

The pit of my stomach fell out as I suddenly heard her voice say in a low nearly angry voice, "… damn green eyes…get out of my head…" before letting out a reverberating groan of frustrated surrender.

My shock immediately deflated my desire and I shot to my feet feeling stabbed through by what I had just heard. There was no doubt in my mind I had been hearing Bella.

Before I could fully process what had just happened, while I felt the blood drain from my face, I did the only thing I could, while I still could, I turned and I ran.

Flying down the marble passageways I once again fled to my chambers as my mind struggled to take in the implications of her words. What had she meant about _green eyes?_ I couldn't escape the small voice in my mind which was stunned to realize that my eyes are inescapably green.

_Had she been as captivated by my eyes as I had been by hers? She had been so close to climax, why had she stopped? Why had she sounded so frustrated? Had I been right – did I disgust her to the point of not reaching climax?_

Reaching the safety of my chambers, I once again slumped against the firm support of the closed door, overwhelmed and confused by the depth of my despair.

BPOV

After leaving Jake in the passageway I returned to the deep comforting dark of my chambers I crawled into the center of my bed, not bothering to disrobe. My mind was still whirling with my inner turmoil. I wanted nothing more than to escape into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

I lay there for what felt like ages. Over and over my mind kept returning to the piercing green-eyed stare of ...that infuriating man. Huffing in disgust at myself, I couldn't believe how he was still affecting me. Why couldn't I think about him without feeling a sharp constriction in my chest? It shouldn't take this much effort to squash the feelings he had generated. There was no doubt he was a judgmental bastard. Why couldn't I just think of him that way?

Just picturing his gaze caused my breathing picked up and I became aware of feeling more than normally moist between my legs. Instantly pushing my mental focus onto my activities with Gianna, I decided if I reached a climax I would be certain to be able to sleep and finally have this horrid day behind me.

I began reviewing in my mind both times I had been with her in my mind. I pictured how the feel of her above me the first night had felt, her cries, and how I had envisioned her face. Low moans and cries escaped my mouth as my fingers worked rapidly between my legs. The image of imagined dark smoldering eyes from that night quickly became HIS eyes, deeply green, lustful, and steamingly intent on burning a hole through the fabric covering me.

With a cry both from an incredibly intense jolt of arousal, and from denial of being aroused by his gaze, I frantically attempted to redirect my mind toward more pleasurable thoughts that did not center on him.

I spent many minutes this way, repeatedly nearing my peak when images of his deep green eyes would once again intrude nearly forcing me over the edge of my climax, but I refused to let thoughts of him be responsible for pushing me over that edge. Not after how he reacted. Not when he made me feel like what I was doing was shameful. Not until he explained himself.

Finally with a deep sigh of frustration, I gave up. Giving vent to my irritation as I moved my hand away, I couldn't help but groan and exclaim softly to myself, "Oh, for all that is holy! Gods damned green eyes! Why can't you just get out of my head?" And why the idea of never seeing them made my chest tight, I understood even less.

E/N:

I hope 22 pages helped make up for the wait! Leave me some love and let me know what you thought!

I'll get the next chapter out as quickly as I can, in the mean time, if you're in the mood for a little somethin' from the darker side, check out the very talented EclipsedbyJacob and RowanMoon and R&R.

Leave me some love and let me know what you thought!


	6. When Worlds Collide Part I

**C/N:**

**I owe you guys big time for hanging in there for so long waiting for this update! I am truly sorry for how long it has taken. I'm afraid illness and then the loss of my most beloved 15 y/o pet put me in a huge funk. The resulting depression made writing sexy times all but impossible and severely impacted what was coming out in any form. (It sucked!!)**

**The problem has resolved with the help of some great friends and I even have another bit of yumminess to share with you all (more below)! I've got a great start on the next chapter (after part II of this one), so updates won't be so fail from this point forward, I promise. **

**A ton of thanks to those of you who were awesome enough to share YOUR thoughts with me! Huge hugs to each and every one of you! (Have you got your spots picked out in the Baths, yet? I've got them waiting for you!)**

**Special thanks to the rockin' ladies of the Dead Confederates thread for all the support and encouragement! I wouldn't be back yet without you! Special squeezes!!!**

**Thanks as always to my awesomesauce beta, TwiliteAddict not only for the gift of her friendship, but for her support, encouragement, and for enduring this beast repeatedly! ;P You rock, Yoda! LOL**

**Winterstale and Frol bless you both for the last minute hand holding and beta work when TA was out of town. Special squenches to you both *waggles eyebrows* (meet ya in the baths later!) ;)**

**As if this wasn't enough – more below! **

**Disclaimer: I own the universe I created, but not the characters who populate it; they belong to Stephanie Meyer, and no infringement is intended, they're just too sexy to leave alone. Copyright 2009. All rights reserved, foreign and domestic.**

* * *

Chapter 5: When Worlds Collide, Part I

BPOV

When the darkness outside my windows gave way to pale gloom, and the gloom began to dim with the true light of dawn I finally admitted to myself that the broken sleep I had attained was all I was going to get. I had spent the night tossing and turning more than sleeping, really. The few times I had nodded off I was woken by intensely disturbing but ephemeral dreams that left me more unsettled than rested and ultimately unable to find any refuge in sleep for long.

The rising dawn left me feeling better than the previous evening, but in the manner of resignation growing out of my previous state of ire. I still planned on confronting him about his strange behavior toward me but felt better able to do so without attracting the notice of the entire Villa in the process. Images of the screaming harpy I would likely have turned into, had I found him last night filled my mind. I couldn't help but laugh at my own absurdity.

I groaned as I realized what activities the Volterran Lords had planned for their guests today: an Al Fresco luncheon (complete with opulent Pavilions, games arena for chariots and humans, and various assorted other entertainments). I hated getting dressed up this early in the day! I further realized Bree, the slave girl assigned to me by Aro, should be coming by soon to assist me with my hair. She'd undoubtedly insist on a fancy up-do, all cascading curls and ringlets. I let my breath out in a heavy sigh, knowing I'd let her have her way, it was easier than trying to fight her, she'd win anyway. All she'd have to do is point out that it was expected by the Lords. There were times that despite my status as a freewoman, I felt every bit as much of a slave as Bree.

Shaking my head at myself, I rose and crossed the room to the side table where my wash basin was located. I quickly washed my face and freshened my mouth figuring I should finish right about the time Bree arrived. I was right. The knock at my door came just as I set down the small towel I had been using to dry my hands and face, made me smile.

"Come in," I called.

Turning I saw Bree enter with white and burgundy colored lengths of cloth draped over her arm and a tray of food in her hands.

"I found the most amazing thing to wear for you today!" Bree exclaimed excitedly as she swung the door closed with her foot. "It's so soft and slinky, you're going to feel fabulous in it," she promised, her eyes aglow with her eagerness to get started, at least until she got a good look at my face.

"What have you been doing to yourself? Didn't you sleep at all?" she practically wailed. "I'm good, but I'm not sure I'm that good! Just look at the dark circles under your eyes," she tutted before quickly crossing the room to place the tray on the narrow table next to the basin I had just used.

"Eat, I'll be right back. I've got my work cut out for me if I'm going to have any chance of making you presentable!" she declared, glaring reproachfully she headed back out the door muttering under her breath about careless girls and how certain people don't seem to recognize that even natural beauty takes work.

I just shook my head, rolled my eyes, and smiled at her retreating back and took the tray over to the pile of cushions in the corner to eat.

EPOV

As the last minutes of night gave way to the weak pre-dawn light, my bleary, sleep-deprived eyes were once again able to stare blankly at the canopy over my head. It was impossible for me to stay here any longer. Desperate to escape the unending loop of my depressed thoughts I rose to my feet from my bed where I had lain all night on top of my covers, fully clothed, pondering the realities of my predicament.

Idleness had done nothing but leave me tense, uncertain, and more stressed than I had ever been in my life. Perhaps a run would clear my mind. Past experience had shown me that the stretch and pull of my muscles along with the pounding of my feet, and the rush of the air past my ears helped me achieve a meditative state from which I could more clearly see my way through whatever problem was plaguing my mind.

Stealing through the deserted hallways, I crept out a small side entrance into the landscaped grounds surrounding the Villa. I quickly traversed the manicured paths leading past the ornate gardens and crossed the road onto the rougher trails leading away from civilization; seeking refuge in the peaceful seclusion of the wood. Once my feet struck the gravel on the other side of the road I began to run. The wind whipping off the hills sped past me muting sounds and allowing my mind to focus solely on the movements of my body over the ground flying past my feet, causing my kilt style half tunic to flap behind me.

I ran for hours on a trail which was a large loop around the many acre estate of Volterra. Once my legs began to quiver, I slowed to a walk, lungs taking in great gasping breaths. To my left I heard the sounds of a creek flowing cold and pure out of the hills to the north. My thirst pulled my feet in the direction of the liquid before my mind fully registered the need I had been suppressing.

The clear crisp water looked incredibly inviting as I fell to my knees and splashed water over my head and bare shoulders. I cupped my hands, breathing in the subtle scent of the crisp, clear, mountain water and brought a double handful to my parched mouth. Pursing my lips I drank, being careful not to drink too quickly and founder myself. I sat back on my heels between sips, and splashing water over my head. I tipped my face up to the sun savoring the sensation of its heat on my face as droplets of water fell from my hair to ran down onto my neck, torso, and then lower.

I knew I couldn't be too far from the end of the trail and so might soon encounter workers and other pedestrian traffic. It was inevitable I would have to face other people, but I was not at all excited at the prospect. I drew in a deep breath before letting it out again in a powerful focused stream of air. There was no way I could tolerate the thought of acting more of the coward than I already had, no matter how little I wanted to be forced to interact with on a social basis.

"I can do this," I told myself, attempting to focus sufficiently on the assurance to will it to be as true as I needed it to be.

"I can avoid her. I can keep her safe." I found myself nodding firmly with each successive statement, punctuating as if to make the words fact rather than mere desire.

"I won't let Aro turn me into his puppet, nor get his hooks into her," I snarled, as I considered the machinations I knew Aro to be capable of. For some reason the idea of Aro using her as his plaything in any capacity made me sick to my stomach, but I didn't allow myself to dwell in the distraction. I had to get a handle on how she made me feel, not worry more about Aro.

"I can face her if I have to. No one need ever know how close I came to acting inappropriately." I scrubbed my hands over my face as my mind tried to twist away from picturing our most recent encounter, the thought still managed to cause my belly to twist with conflicting emotions. Needing to strengthen my resolve further I continued to mutter assurances to myself.

"She need never know how close I came to causing her death," I barely whispered, allowing my eyes to droop closed as I remembered our last fleeting encounter.

Suppressing the dual emotions of self disgust and desire, which were now threatening to rise up within me, I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out while unclenching my jaw with an effort. I needed to push her away, if I was to have any real chance at success. I had to do it to keep us both safe.

"She's just a girl like so many others and my desire for her as easily mastered," I grated feeling the tension mount again in my jaw as I forced out the words I needed to be true, though my heart clenched at the idea.

_Why did I feel like I'd laugh in the face of someone else if they were saying this to me? _

Pushing aside the negative thoughts, I continued with my little pep-talk.

"I'm sure if I were to be forced into a position of speaking to her I would find her to be as vapid and uninteresting as the many women who have _tried_ to wile their way into my bed in the past." With a nod to myself I stood, fighting with every iota of my being not to acknowledge how strong cobwebs were in comparison to the assurances I was attempting to wrap myself in.

Still clinging to the illusion I had created, I inhaled deeply, steeling myself for the ordeal to come as I strode forward to find my family and begin acting my part. The closer to civilization came, the more I became aware of many voices and the general sounds of revelry. Hesitant to join a crowd of people in my current frame of mind, I stopped behind a large bush at a curve in the trail that would afford me a screened view of the large clearing to my left. The trail led past the clearing with just a small off shoot of the trail leading into the clearing itself and to the graded road on the far side of the grassy area.

Peeking through the branches I saw a very large party gathered under broad pavilions covering large groupings of thick carpets and cushions and occasional divans and clusters of ornate, gilt, bench-like chairs. Games were being enjoyed in areas delineated with poles bearing brightly colored streamers. Many of the participants were nude for their participation in the more athletic events and general enjoyment of the spectators.

One whole end of the clearing had been cordoned off for a chariot race, several of the competitors slowly circling the entire field to keep their steeds calm or to help them cool down from a previous race.

Three pavilions had been erected in such a manner as to allow an easy view of all the festivities from the center. Apparently the Lords had decided to dine Al Fresco this afternoon. I was certain I would find my family graciously enjoying the festivities and that I really should join them, but despite my earlier optimism, I couldn't bear the idea of the effort I would have to put forward to remain polite in such a large social setting. Better to just return to my chambers. I could send a servant for a plate of food to eat there and then perhaps I would be exhausted enough to sleep. If my day's exertions hadn't been enough to overwhelm the wild churning of my thoughts, nothing would. Well, nothing short of having _her_ in my bed along with me.

Intent on my sudden course of action, I quietly slipped past the break in the bushes that would have led into the field and continued on toward the marble encased structure hidden from my sight in the distance. I knew the trickiest part of my journey would be when I reached the road and had to leave the security provided by the trees. It was a fair distance on the road from the trail head to the screen of the Villa's exterior gardens. I would have to risk being seen and just make my way as quickly and confidently as possible. Perhaps if I looked like I was on important business anyone seeing me would not attempt to detain me.

The road bent sharply here, causing me to always approach the intersection with caution when running. I had always thought it was poor planning on the part of the road designer to not only create such a tight blind corner, but to place it so near the bustle of the Villa. To make matters worse, the trailhead intersected the road far too close to the curve. It was a prescription for trouble.

Just as I was about to step onto the road I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, and a slight tightening of the skin all over my body. The sensation caused me to look up quickly, trying to assess the source of the strange feeling. What I saw there took my breath away. Standing on the far side of the road, apparently lost deep in thought, was the very vision of perfection I had been trying to avoid: my personal goddess and tormentor, Bella. Even in my thoughts her name was a caress to my tired mind. And she was standing abstractedly in the middle of the road, a small smile on her lips.

My breath hitched in my throat as my heart gave a mighty spasm before beginning to pound louder than it had even during the exertions of my earlier run. I was deafened by the ferocious rush it caused in my ears.

My eyes all but devoured her as I drank in her loveliness. I could only imagine how the sun caressing her shoulders, giving her pale skin a subtle iridescent glow, would make her smell. I longed to breathe her in. The sun brought out coppery-golden streaks of her tresses as they flowed artfully in gentle curls down from where they were piled atop her head in loose springy ringlets.

What I wouldn't give to pull her hair down from the restraining pins, dig my fingers into its full softness, and discover how each strand would feel to let it slip through the webbing of my fingers. I imagined it would feel like silk sliding against the side of my thumb as my thumb moved in wide caressing arcs against her scalp above her ear. My fingers itched to caress the skin of her neck before bringing a lock to my nose to drink in its sun warmed scent. From there the desire to taste the heat of her shoulder on my tongue before trailing it up her neck to nip and suck her tender ear nearly overwhelmed me. I let out a low breathy groan imagining what her ear lobe would feel like pinched gently between my teeth. I had to stop before I sent myself to my knees from the intensity of the fantasies and the strength of the compulsion I felt to follow through on these illicit urges.

Jerking my eyes down to distract myself from the source of such dangerous thoughts, I couldn't avoid noticing she was wearing a more formal gown that I had seen her in before, a long white tunic dress held up by two glinting ornate silver pins at her shoulders on either side of her neck. Over the top of the gown, and sweeping down from a single shoulder in waves gently undulating in the breeze was a second length of cloth in a deep rich burgundy. Its color, reminding me of the finest of rich red wines, caused me to clench my jaw as the air from my lungs poured out my nostrils.

_Oh, to drink her in like a fine wine! _

I once again resisted the urge to spring across the intervening space and take her in my arms. My eyes drooped with desire as I thought of her neck. My lips _on_ her neck, to be exact. The creamy planes called to me, begging me to caress them with soft biting kisses of my lips. I had to suppress a moan from forcing its way out of my throat at the thought.

How would my teeth feel against the thin skin over her collar bones? Oh, how I longed to find out. I could feel my breaths coming in short, shallow, panting breaths. I felt my feet encounter the soft dune-like sand left over at the road's edge from its construction, unaware that I had moved closer to her from my place in the trees.

A sudden loud noise caused her head to jerk as her head spun to look over her shoulder in my direction, but toward the bend in the road, her mouth falling open in surprise. The noise repeated causing me to also look for the source. It was an out of control chariot. Tyler, one of the servants from the Villa was wildly pulling on the reins trying to gain control of the wildly charging horses, to no avail. He could only stare in shock at the girl standing in the path of certain death. Her features were so open, I could easily see the progressions of emotions she was experiencing by watching them flit across her face: startlement and terror, almost instantly replaced by resignation. She looked so serene, so accepting. I was shocked.

The blind corner had prevented the driver from seeing her standing in the road. His sudden efforts to turn the chariot only made the situation worse. The body of the chariot suddenly slew sideways as he jerked on the reins, now totally out of control. The idiot had done the worst thing possible. In trying to avoid her, Tyler had inadvertently insured that he would be unable to prevent the large wheel from mowing her down. She was certain to be killed, and she was making absolutely no attempt to move.

"_NO!" _my mind screamed in denial of both her attitude and the events enfolding before my eyes. Everything was happening so quickly it was like I had stepped outside of time. _Why isn't she moving? _The agony of this thought nearly tore my heart asunder. The look of hopeless resignation on her face made my breath catch in my throat as she stood with her eyes closed, her body only slightly tensed for the impending impact.

The realization struck me that this beautiful being was about to be trampled into the road; killed by a chariot skidding sideways in a sandy patch of road. I would lose her forever. I would never get the chance to make her mine. 

The incongruous thought nearly tangled the already speeding multitude of thoughts coursing simultaneously through my brain. However, the urgency of the situation quickly returned my focused to the only important factor: _Not her!_ _I couldn't let this happen! _

Not stopping to consider what I was about to do, my body launched across the intervening space to throw myself between her and the deadly wheel coming closer by the instant; desperate to avert the tragedy about to unfold before me.

Just as the chariot's wheel was about to strike her, I felt myself collide with her soft warmth. I wrapped my arms securely around her pulling her tightly to my chest and spun us frantically away from the metal bound spokes of the wooden wheel slicing through the air within inches of our tender flesh. Barely managing to keep on my feet during my frantic spin I staggered a few steps before the momentum of the maneuver caused me to tip over and land hard on my shoulder. I braced myself to accept the injuries I knew were unavoidable, from skin sliding across gravel and terrified I hadn't been as gentle in my urgency as she would have needed me to be. I was surprised to find myself relatively unscathed when we rolled to a stop in the ditch, my full weight resting on top of her, my arms still forming a cage of safety around her torso. Even in my daze, I was vividly aware of every line of her body pressed up against my own. I relished the experience.

I lay there treasuring the moment, drinking her in with my eyes. It was several moments before her eyes slowly opened, both of us still panting. I could practically feel the staccato beat of her heart even through our clothes as I held her firmly against my chest, but it was nothing to the wild beating of my own heart. I treasured the feel of her in my arms, never wanting to let her go, thanking all the gods above for having been successful in securing her safety, and granting myself this guilt free moment.

The gentle aroma of her skin embraced us both, stilling my mind into one absolute certainty. I could bathe my senses in her sweet berry-like essence for forever and still hunger for more. Utterly intoxicated from her scent and the sensation of her body under mine, I leaned forward slightly and inhaled the richer concentration of her perfume lingering at the base of her delicate ear. In that instant, holding her, breathing her, and feeling myself utterly lost in the warmth of her eyes, I was a man both lost and found. I could fight no longer. She would be mine. Aro be damned.

* * *

**A/N: **

**As you undoubtedly know, the Fandom Gives Back auctions are now open until 11:59 pm EST on 11/20, and guess what! I've put myself out there in support of raising some money to bring us closer to a cure for cancer. **

**Want to see what would have happened if Bella's dream hadn't stayed a dream? Wish certain pairings/groupings of characters would get together? Not sure what you want as long as it involves our lovelies? It can be yours! **

**All ya gotta do is bid, Baby!!! ( http://thefandomgivesback . /index . cgi?board=fic&action=display&thread=15 ) Remove the extra spaces next to the dots. ;D**

**The other news of interest is that I am entering the Bridal Style Anonymous One-shot Contest ( http://www . fanfiction . net/community/Bridal_Style_Contest_Entries/75277/ ) later this week! It's quite a bit of yummiess (if I do say so myself)! lol Come check it out and vote for your favorites!! (Voting ends 11/30)**

**This is only half of the original chapter, but I figured half was better than a post that was only an A/N begging for bids and votes! Hope you agree. **

**If you don't feel free to let me know in your review. ;D**

**I've said it before, and I'll say it again! Reviews are the best motivator out there… And I've had precious little motivation in the last few weeks! Need I say more?**

**Good or bad, let me have it! **

**I might just start sending teasers to reviewers. The more reviews I get the more worth the effort it would be. :D**

**Trivia Q: Did ancient Romans tattoo themselves? Answer on next chapter C/N! **


	7. Chapter 6: Collision of Worlds Part II

**Chapter 6: Collision of Worlds: Part II**

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight, the Character names and descriptions, and events are property of Stephanie Meyer ™. My messing with her characters is for creative purposes only. They're just too sexy not to be appreciated fully! **

**Forbidden Desire (including, but not limited to all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details) is intellectual property of IslandWoman221/RosaBella75 and is protected in entirety and original form. All rights reserved foreign and domestic, Jan 2010. Take it without talking to me and I'll send Aro after you! **

**A/N: **

**Trivia Q Answer****: No, Romans did not tattoo themselves as a general rule. Tattoo in Latin means 'stigma', and were predominantly used to label human property, law breakers, deserters, social deviants, as well as mercenaries and Christians. These marks of disgrace were most commonly found on the face and hands until near the end of the Empire's reign. The only exception to this rule were soldiers for whom tattoos were a great source of pride and often displayed on their chests.**

**It was the Greeks who tended to tattoo themselves to show faith for their gods, and whose women saw them as beauty marks. The face and hands were the most common places although not exclusively. **

**~*~**

**Huge thanks to justjasmine for placing the winning bid in The Fandom Gives Back Auction!! You rock, bb!!**

**As always enormous gratitude to my beta, the Queen of Subtle Sexy, TwiliteAddict! She keeps me on the straight and (erotically) narrow, salting my savory in just the right way to bring the necessary flavors to full fruition! ;P **

**(TA: Like that handy little fire starter stick you just got too. Lit a bonfire under me (finally!)!) **

**Special thanks to Winterstale for prereading a while back to help kick my butt out of where I was stuck and to the frackawesome ladies of the DC thread who make me giggle, drool and remember why I fell in love with this fandom!**

**Wanna chance at more Lemontastic Good Times from me? Checkout the E/N below!**

* * *

BPOV

As soon as Bree declared me fit for public consumption, I resolutely made my way through the Villa and toward the field where today's festivities were being held. My thoughts continued to be disturbingly consumed with the recent upheaval in my feelings about my life and I wasn't having much success avoiding their distracting influence. The necessity of attending today's activities left me feeling decidedly anxious. I wasn't entirely sure my acting abilities were up to the challenge of keeping everyone in the dark about my current morose mood and sudden change of feeling.

_Oh, who am I kidding!_

My every thought has always shown on my face, plain as day for the world to see. I'd just have to settle for passing my mood off as missing my mother and younger sister and hope no one was astute enough to discern the difference. Perhaps if I approached the impromptu festival from the forest side rather than the Villa side, I would have some small hope to remain unnoticed and avoid conversation as long as possible. I wanted nothing more than to return to my chamber to be alone with my thoughts, but due to my status, my attendance was required.

I walked slowly, but resolutely, through the gardens toward the road dividing the Villa proper from the forest. I hardly noticed when I stepped from the manicured path and onto the road itself. It took far too much of my focus just to walk calmly as though I had not changed in the last two days. It felt as if at any moment the flood gates would open and I'd end up back in tears, a feeling I found completely unacceptable! I hated attention in general and just the thought of giving everyone a reason to stare at me in particular had me flushing to the roots of my hair.

My current preoccupation and introspective mood were new to me. I had always been of a thoughtful nature, but never to this extent. To so suddenly be plagued by doubts when just a short time ago I had felt so certain of my course in life.

Before the Cullen's arrived, I was clear on my path-- at least where Jake was concerned: he would remain a friend and nothing more. Then my life was thrown into chaos and indecision after a single night with a dream lover! My sudden conflict was then further complicated by a pair of incredible green eyes whose stare made me feel there was possibly something more to my dream than the silly fantasies of a very active imagination. Jake was real and we shared an ease and comfort, even quiet joyousness together. Isn't that enough to expect from life? After all nothing I had ever experienced in the waking world has ever come close to what I had experienced in the fantasy realm of my dream. Perhaps it was naïve to waste my life waiting for something that would never come -- no matter how much I longed for it or how patiently I waited.

A life with Jake would be nice, comfortable, and easy in a way not many could hope for. I would be lucky to have him as my life partner, and such a choice would make both Charlie and Jake so very happy. It certainly wasn't fair to Jake to keep him at arm's length except when I was in the mood to be held. Perhaps it was time to relinquish my status as an Innocent, unknown consequences be damned. Maybe I would find I had been wrong assuming the feelings aroused by my dream lover's capabilities couldn't be found with Jake, it's not like I have much direct experience to truly know.

The only major downside of my nascent plan would be the release ceremony itself. It required that my first complete sexual experience be a display for Aro and the compound at large – something I did not particularly look forward to. Even though it doesn't particularly bother me to be watched when I can lose myself in pleasuring others, being the center of attention for an event I sensed should be special, intimate, and private (no matter how others would scoff at me for feeling this way,) made me greatly uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath I realized I would just have to put my feelings of unease aside, resign myself to the embarrassment and face it like a big girl. Perhaps if I focused on Jake hard enough all the stares wouldn't bother me too much.

Unbidden the memory of "his" piercing green gaze in the Dining Hall swept over me. My belly clenched and my sternum dipped in reaction. Partially closing my eyes I struggled to push the image and accompanying sensations away.

_Well, it wouldn't be so bad so long as he was absent from the audience, anyway._

Just as I stepped into a warm patch of sun filtering down through the trees, I felt a tingling along my skin, from my scalp to my toes, completely distracting me from the disclosure my mind was about to reveal to me. My breath caught. It was as though the very object of my longing was there just beyond the trees, watching me. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the thought, surrendering myself to the moment of simple pleasure. Standing in the road I found myself lost in daydreams of him really being there staring at me. How I would turn and catch his glance, run into his arms and feel complete for the first time in my admittedly short life. I could almost feel the run of his eyes over my hair, clothes, and skin.

I stood there savoring the sensation even as a voice inside admonished me for perpetuating the very fantasy which was partly responsible for making me feel so off balance already. With each passing moment the charge I felt in the air and on my skin increased, almost as though he was moving closer to me. I submerged myself in the lush sights and gentle sounds of the forest, indulging my whimsy while pushing the practical part of myself aside. If I ceased to exist at this moment, at least I'd die happy.

A sudden loud noise at the nearby bend in the road startling me out of my reverie, making my head jerk up to look sharply over my shoulder for the source of the commotion. Much to my horror I saw a chariot barreling straight toward me by two completely panicked horses. As the deadly two-wheeled contraption slew around the sharp corner, the wheels of the chariot unexpectedly skidded sideways in the slick sand at the side of the road. I could see Tyler frantically sawing at the reigns in a futile attempt to regain control of his panicked steeds.

My mind whirled as I took in all of this information, but my feet were rooted to the ground; totally immobilized in fear. My brain rapidly concluded the horses and chariot would cut me down where I stood --I had almost no time to move, and strangely, I still did nothing.

The words I had just thought to myself came back to me -- _at least I'd die happy._ Perhaps this was fate. I had always suspected my innate ability to attract disaster was an indication the gods did not intend for me to live to a ripe old age. Perhaps simply accepting death would be a blessing. Certainly a few people would miss me, but how could I go on in this hopeless half life, never able to live what I had perceived in my dreams? Surely the wheeled death approaching me was a sign I should not settle for a lesser happiness, but resign myself to this fate and hope for better in the afterlife.

My decision made, I closed my eyes and offered a prayer to the appropriate gods that my death be as fast and painless as possible. Gods appreciated sacrifice in their names, perhaps my acceptance would garner me some small favor in the Plain of Asphodel.

Just as the cacophony generated by the horses, chariot and Tyler's panicked voice reached a level which made me certain the end was neigh, the feeling from my day dream returned tenfold. My skin felt more alive than it ever had before, and then I was inexplicably spinning, flying and falling in a confusing onslaught of sensation totally at odds with what I had been prepared to feel at the moment of a violent death.

As quickly as the motion began it ended. I landed with a thud, nestled in the shallow sandy ditch at the verge of the road. I seemed to be pinned beneath a large, warm, heavy object feeling caged yet more safe and complete than I ever had before. I was almost afraid to open my eyes and see what had caused such a perplexing perception. Surely my imagination had run away with me again, or else my prayers had been answered and I had been spared all pain and was instead blessed with bliss.

I lay there savoring the comforting weight pressing me securely into the ground, breathing in an unfamiliar, but intoxicating scent which had inexplicably enveloped me in its heady aroma. Strangely my olfactory delight only served to enhance the delicious tingling all along my skin.

As I assessed the sensations coursing through my body, I became aware of my panting breaths and pounding heart. It was almost as if my dream lover had his arms wrapped protectively around me, our chests pressed tightly together, our hearts pounding in synchronicity. I could delineate perfectly where my flesh pressed against his and where it did not, so vivid was the projection. Of one thing I was certain: if this was another dream, I hoped to never wake.

Finally I could bear the suspense no longer. Slowly, I opened my eyes and emitted a small gasp. My field of view was completely filled by the most captivating pair of the green eyes imaginable. The way they were looking at me, with a depth of love and concern, yet heavily laced with longing, verging on outright adoration, sent a jolt of heat through my body. Never before had I wanted to be kissed more than I did at this very moment. I became absolutely certain I could feel every line of his body against my own and was filled with a deep yearning to explore the firm length so enticingly pressed between us.

I longed to lie there with him wrapped protectively around me, breathing in his intoxicating scent, fruity and warm from the sun, almost edible in its perfect masculinity. I would gladly have traded my very soul if it would ensure this moment could continue for eternity.

I was suddenly deeply grateful the gods had seen fit to deny my acceptance of death and give me instead bliss personified.

I became aware of his eyes ever so slowly moving in closer, his head shifting slightly to the side. The electric charge between us spiked. His eyes slid half way closed and a look of deep contemplation crossed his chiseled features before his head dipped ever so slowly forward until his nose was nestled against the base of my ear. My whole body tensed in delicious anticipation.

His breath flowed over my skin in a tantalizing stream of heated air before he inhaled my scent deeply through his nose, sending my mind into a haze of desire. He pulled back to stare penetratingly in to my eyes once again; we were lost in each others' eyes, slowly pulling us toward each other when I felt an inexplicable tightening in my body that just as quickly released in a deep shiver of desire.

EPOV

_I could fight no longer. She would be mine. Aro be damned_.

The second her eyes locked with my own I knew I could never be without her. My earlier resolve to avoid her was completely shattered. I became even more acutely aware of every curve of her body against my own with each panting breath we took. The fire in my loins roared higher as the lines of her flesh seared itself into planes and valleys of my body. I could say with exact certainty which parts of our bodies connected in even the smallest way.

The awareness of her so close, but still forbidden, sent ripples of desire through my limbs in a firestorm of conflicting sensation. The way our breathing pushed our chests firmly together was sheer bliss. I ached to tip my head forward and taste her lips, too lost in the scent and feel of her. I was drowning in the deep pool of her eyes as though I hadn't a care in the world. I longed to lie here wrapped protectively around her; to breathe in her intoxicating scent, fruity and warm from the sun, to savor how its sheer femininity made it almost edible. Perfect. If I could have ensured this moment could continue for eternity, I would gladly have traded my very soul to make it so.

The wild flames of lust which had so consumed me earlier were banked in this moment. I no longer wished to merely possess her physically. Suddenly I felt a dramatic shift in my feelings for this woman; I wanted to savor this moment, prolong it into something deeper and more meaningful than mere slaking of physical desires. There was such intelligence and vivacity in her eyes, it made me want to know her as well as protect and possess her. I couldn't think straight. Her heat, even through the layers of our clothing and the ambrosia of her scent permeating the air, was so incredibly distracting. My desire for her physically was quickly overwhelming my need to protect her from my illicit yearning. Only when a tremor suddenly shivered through her body, causing her eyes to briefly droop nearly closed, was I broken loose from the sensory nirvana in which I had been caught. In that moment, my intellect fully caught up with what I was about to do.

Awareness pulsed through me with an accompanying jolt of fear for her. The exposure of my dangerous attraction for her, coupled with the leverage such a revelation would give Aro over her and my family both was beyond unacceptable. No matter how much I preferred to give into my desire, I could not cost her the very same life I had just rescued. I couldn't afford to be weak when we most needed me to be strong.

So I quickly adjusted my strategy: I _would_ make her mine… but I would have to wait.

I steeled my resolve, flogging myself with the knowledge I had been mere moments from crossing the very same line I had just spent so much time drawing, imperiling us both even more than the chariot's wheels ever had. My heedless desire had nearly placed my family in a completely untenable position.

I burned with shame at how little I wanted to care.

In that same moment, I realized I must be crushing her with my weight. Clenching my jaw in preparation for the loss of contact, I quickly rolled to the side. As I sat up, I offered Bella my hand to help her to sit as well.

"Are you injured?" I asked, fighting to keep my wildly fluctuating emotions out of my voice.

A sudden, almost irrationally overwhelming feeling rose up in my chest at the thought that she might have been injured by my hasty actions.

"I'm fine," she answered breathlessly. Hearing her luscious voice for the first time shot straight to my groin, making it twitch against my belly. "How did we get over here? Last I knew, I was sure fate had finally caught up with me," she continued, biting her bottom lip between her delicate white teeth.

My ragged breathing was making my own voice oddly hoarse. I could only hope its low volume helped to disguise the unusual quality from her awareness.

I tore my captive eyes from hers, searching the many planes of her body for any signs of injury. I missed the feel of her against me already. The sensation of finally having her where I so desperately desired had not diminished one iota in the intervening moments.

A replay of our fall shot through my mind and I was deeply grateful I had been able to twist sufficiently to bear the brunt of our landing on my own shoulders rather than allow the harsh ground to mar her lovely smooth skin. I could tell I would be sore later after the excitement wore off, but for the moment I was still too energized to be feeling any pain. The feeling of tension left my chest when I could find no blemishes on the creamy skin my eyes trailed over so hungrily, only to discover a delightful and utterly distressing fact. In the melee, her dress had ridden up on her thighs, exposing a very satisfying amount of her firm thighs, while maintaining the tantalizing mystery of her panties.

I couldn't suppress the groan as it bubbled up from the depths of my being.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was both a godsend and a curse as it cut through my musing.

His timely interruption once again firming my resolve.

BPOV

With a sudden sharp inhalation through his nose, he clenched his teeth while a veritable maelstrom of expressions flashed across his features. I can't begin to express my disappointment when he rolled to the side to sit up quite precipitously and offered me his hand. I could only stare at his extended limb and fight back my disappointment at the loss of his delicious weight pressing me to the ground.

"Are you injured?" he asked, his quiet, sultry voice cutting through the preternatural silence which had settled on us with in the absence of the racing chariot. I shuddered a second time just from the lush musical quality of his voice alone. Such music was surely more of delight than even the gods enjoyed high atop Mt. Olympus.

"I'm fine," I answered breathlessly. His jaw tightened in response. I cringed inside at what he must think of me, allowing such weakness to show. Yet at the same time being pinned to the ground by him felt so…right. He elicited such conflicting emotions inside of me! How could I so despise his judgmental opinion of me, yet feel so inexplicitly drawn to him? Asking the first question that popped into my mind, I sought to greedily extend the pleasure of our contact.

"How did we get over here? Last I knew, I was sure fate had finally caught up with me," I continued, biting my bottom lip to prevent more inane chatter from slipping past my teeth, still utterly lost in his gaze, though part of me wondered if I should be furious at his audacity…and my weakness.

My question elicited a flash of concern across his face as his eyes darted along my body and I swear I saw a flash of desire…_no, surely not…_ when the barest hint of a groan stole its way past his lips.

My lip popped out from between my teeth as all the air in my chest in a rush, my internal analysis forgotten.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was both a godsend and a curse as it cut through my musing.

My eyes flew to my father as he all but ran toward us, panic edging his voice. His appearance made me painfully aware of what we must look like. Now eager to be off the ground, I quickly accepted Edward's proffered hand, and gasped. An intense shock coursed through my palm, making my belly clench, as our bare skin made contact. The pace of my heart instantly matched the thundering hooves of Tyler's reckless steeds as my eyes shot up to meet his equally shocked expression.

He had felt it too.

Sparks were passing, almost literally, not only between our palms, but just as wildly between our locked eyes. Before coherent thought could form or I could begin to attempt to discern how the events of the last few minutes made me feel, my father all but skidded to a halt right next to us.

"Bella! What happened? Tyler was nearly incoherent when his chariot crashed into a labor wagon, but he was going on about mowing you down near the bend in the road. Are you alright?" He demanded, the edge to his voice verging on being panicked. His chest was heaving from the exertion of running down the road, but I was sure his sharp eyes didn't miss my close proximity to Aro's male guest or our conspicuously clasped hands.

"I'm fine, Charlie, calm down. He pulled me to safety in the nick of time, but we fell down in the process. He was just helping me up," I said quickly, reluctantly releasing his hand and taking a step away from him and toward my father. I missed the contact immediately. Knowing my face was as open as an oracular reflecting pool, I did my best to distract Charlie from questioning me further about my savior.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure I speak for all of us, and myself in particular, when I offer you my sincerest gratitude for saving my daughter," Charlie replied, his stance changing at once as he held his hand out to shake hands with my rescuer. The obligatory act performed he quickly continued, "Everyone will want to know you are okay, we should go."

I suppressed a groan at the thought of the crowd awaiting us. I couldn't do this now.

"Charlie, the excitement has left me exhausted. I'm really not up for being stared at right now. I'd really just like to return to my chamber and rest," I begged, hamming up the residual trembling from all that had just transpired.

"Certainly, Bella. Lord Aro will just have to understand. I'll make your apologies to him myself." Charlie replied, wrapping his arm around me protectively before leading me off toward the Villa. I was never so grateful for his overprotective nature as I was right then.

"Edward," Charlie nodded by way of parting, "Thank-you again."

"Of course, Chief Swan. I could do nothing else," was his enigmatic reply. "If I may be so bold," he continued, "I will send a messenger to the Lords informing them of Bella's safety and need to retire." Charlie paused and turned marginally toward the veritable demi-god standing in the road.

"That would be most helpful, Edward. Thank-you," Charlie responded, his demeanor shifting subtly to a more positive stance before he turned and once again led me toward the Villa.

I just wanted to hear his melodious voice say my name again…

EPOV

I stood rooted to the road watching her father lead her away, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Oh, what I would give to trade places with him. I didn't even dare contemplate the notion of being the one to lead her into her chambers…alone. Shaking the impending images from my head, I turned down the road toward the Pavilion Meadow to deliver my message to the Lords.

It all but killed me to see her back turned to me, leaving me less able to act on my desire now that attention had been drawn to us. Our names would be paired for days in general conversation. Not good.

"Edward!"

I turned to see Carlisle approaching quickly.

"Edward, Lord Aro has requested your presence in the Pavilion – immediately."

I suppressed a groan. So much for any attempt to shield our encounter from the Lords' notice.

"Thank-you Carlisle," I said, reluctantly nodding to acknowledge him, but unable to meet his questioning gaze for long.

"What happened, Edward?" his tone implied he sensed there was more to the morning's excitement than he had heard.

I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply before responding.

"I was heading back to the Villa from a run when I saw _her_ about to be trampled by an idiot in a stampeding chariot at the blind corner. Before I even knew what I was doing I found myself lying on top of her in the ditch having saved her by the skin of my teeth."

My eyes were a little wild when I looked up at my mentor and father figure.

"What am I going to do, Carlisle?" I pled, my eyes searching his for understanding, "I don't think I can stay away from her any longer!"

My wail sounded far more like a boy than the man I resembled. His eyebrows climbed sharply at my words.

"I'm sure everything will be fine if you stay calm, Edward." He looked at me as though seeing a new me for the first time, a version of me he had been hoping to see come forth.

I just hoped I would justify his faith in me – and that it wouldn't get us all killed.

------------------

As I reached the Meadow, I took in the games being played in the field nearby. Unbidden, I felt my lower self stiffen again as one particular game caught my eye. Oh, what I would give to be a participant with Bella as my partner!

The game was a contest of virility, stamina and raw strength for both partners. At the start of the race the men kneel, members erect, as the women partners settled themselves onto the waiting phalluses, chest to chest with the men, firmly clasping their arms behind the men's necks. At the start of the race, the men must rise to their feet while maintaining full contact with their partner's genitalia. The women strive to secure their legs around the men firmly enough to aid their partner in his exertions. Thus linked, the couple must run the length of the course, the man manipulating the woman up and down his length while running at top speed toward the finish line. Extra points were awarded if the man succeeds in bringing his partner, as well as himself to climax, (flushed faces and contracting musculature helping the judges deduce for the women and phallus state at dismount for the men) as the couples cross the finish line.

Tearing my eyes from the tantalizing spectacle I continued on toward the Pavilion on leaden feet. Watching such a display certainly didn't help how my mind kept replaying how incredible it felt to lay atop Bella just a handful of minutes earlier. I feared my state of discomposure would reveal my true feelings for Bella to Aro or the other Lords. The last thing I wanted to do was accidentally clue the old schemer in on my attraction to 'his' Innocent. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I knew there was no avoiding the audience, so I would merely have to do my best. By the time I reached the large open-sided tent I felt I had myself as in hand as I was likely to get, but I was surprised to see the large number of people awaiting my arrival. One thing about the Villa, news traveled fast.

I walked through the aisle the crowd provided for me toward the slight dais at the figurative front of the ornamented space. Glancing around my eyes couldn't help but be attracted to the "center piece" of the Pavilion.

Raised on a table was a male and female pair from Aro's "Collection". They were both painted head to toe in iridescent and gilt paint of some sort, making them look like living gems, and were decorated so extensively it was difficult to discern their identities. The female was lying on the table surrounded by fruit, as though she herself was just another tempting morsel on the platter. The hair on her head was a riot of gold encrusted curls. The peaks of her nipples were similarly crusted, but with a honey glow that was oddly indicative of an invitation to nibble. Her firm legs were bent and spread to expose how her sex had been packed with fruit: a ripe cornucopia spilling to the table below. All the fruit spilling between her shining curls coated in glistening honey and other natural juices.

Just as I was drawing near the male gracefully positioned himself over the top of her on his hands and knees, skillfully avoiding kneeling on any of the fruit at her sides. The equally glittering male hovered over her, his knees by her head, as his mouth dove with great zeal into the pile of fruit spilling from her body's core. An apple was firmly grasped in her wide open mouth muffling her cries of pleasure. He made quick work of eating the ripe delicacies from her loins, eager to reach the center of her pleasure hidden beneath. He was quite vocal in his enjoyment of his meal as his jaw worked feverishly to consume each honeyed morsel that separated him from his goal.

Her head thrashed back and forth as the pressure from his mouth on the fruit bursting from her core drove her wild. It apparently became too much to have his luscious length of manhood in her face as he strove to literally devour her sex. She spit out the apple from between her teeth and extending forward sucking his twitching member between her lips. His moans reverberated through the fruit causing an echoing sentiment from the iridescent woman.

Only Aro would have humans as edible sexual art.

Shaking my head at the arousing, yet dehumanizing, display, I continued across the thickly piled carpets toward the awaiting Lords. To be honest, I was working entirely too hard trying to not picture Bella filled in such a manner for my own personal feast.

Taking in a large breath through my nose and clenching my jaw, I steeled myself for the encounter to come.

* * *

**E/N:**

**The fruit scene is not mine either, I just added glitter instead of gilt. That author does not desire open ff acknowledgement, or I would name her. Bet a few of you recognize it anyway! :D**

**Guess what! Eviekinz built me a Villa on the Twi'd Thread. Come join us in the Baths! I give teasers, answer questions and even post trivia from time to time (not to mention the lovely pics of Rob that can often be found there as well!!!)**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=7865&st=0&sk=t&sd=a**

**Additionally, I'm teaming up with TwiliteAddict to offer ourselves in the Support Stacie Vampire Auctions for a STEAMY, Emotionally CHARGED LEMON or BETA services from us both for up to three chapters of your own! **

**Auction runs Friday, January 15, 11:59pm through Monday, January 18, 9:00pm CST. Please register to post your bid on the board.**

**http://www(dot)supportstacie(dot)com/phpBB3/viewtopic(dot)php?f=16&t=207**

**Independently I'm also offering a preview of the first untold chapter of my one-shot, "Last Night in Paris."**

**http://www(dot)supportstacie(dot)com/phpBB3/viewtopic(dot)php?f=16&t=213**

**Don't miss out!**

**In case you haven't heard and are interested, MsKathy is heading up the effort for Authors for Haiti. Information details can be found here:**

**http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Ohhh, and Em's offered his special services for a "spa" session with him for all reviewers! ;D**

**Click the review button to redeme!!! **


	8. Enlightenment

A/N:

I owe you all (those of you who are still reading, anyway) a huge apology for how many months it has been since the last update. There is no excuse. I could list the reasons, but the only one of importance is that it has been difficult to stay in touch with the generally sensual tone of this story when I am in such a different place emotionally myself. I feel a deep debt of gratitude to each and every one of you who have offered me encouragement and love toward continuing this story as it deserves. Thank-you!

If you haven't noticed my very best fic friend, and beta TwiliteAddict and I wrote a new story for our SS auction winner CandraJade called "The Face I Can't Forget." What we originally wrote is now complete and we are working on continuing it further. We're very pleased with how it turned out – go give it a try!

As always, an enormous thank-you to TwiliteAddict for ALL the hand holding, advice, encouragement and beta work she has put in on this story! She puts the peanut butter in my chocolate!

And now, on with the show:

* * *

Chapter 7: Enlightenment

BPOV

"You are still trembling, Bella. Are you quite certain you are alright?" Charlie asked with uncharacteristic concern showing outright upon his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Merely fatigued by all the excitement," I answered eager to be alone.

"Well, if you are certain, then I shall leave you to rest. I should be back to my duties, I suppose. I'll just stop by the kitchen and ask Sue to bring you a light tray in case you should get hungry."

"That would be fine. Thank-you, Charlie."

Beginning with Charlie's departure I spent much of the day receiving worried visitors and doing my best to not give myself away with my depressed behavior. Jake was the first to intrude upon my solitude.

"Bella!" he cried the moment I opened the door, springing through and swinging me up in to a tight embrace. "I heard you were almost killed!" "Jake- can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry, Bells. I was just so worried!" he tenderly cupped my face and stared deep into my eyes. "That Tyler better steer clear of me for a while if he values his life! What was he thinking driving like that anywhere remotely near the blind corner!"

I stared into his lovely brown eyes. They were so full of love and concern, what woman wouldn't swoon with happiness to be so adored? But nothing stirred inside of me. Logically, I could list a no less than a dozen reasons why Jake would be a good match for me. It would be so easy. So comfortable…

"Uugh," I murmured turning my head, pulling my eyes away from Jake's. I just was never going to see in them what I saw in _his_ eyes…

In those mesmerizing green eyes I saw the potential for so much more, even if it didn't make sense to see that in someone I barely even knew. I just couldn't deny I was not the same girl I had been a few days earlier.

"Bells? Are you sure you are alright?"

I pushed away from Jake and turned toward the window, "Yes, Jake. I'm fine, just a bit worn out from all the excitement. It's not every day a girl gets to see her life flash before her eyes," I quipped, desperate to deflect his interest. "I just want to lay down for a bit."

"Oh, yeah. Sure thing, Bella. I'll, um, just come by tomorrow if that 's okay."

"Yeah, Jake. That's fine. Thanks."

I smiled my gratitude and breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally closed behind him. I was just too conflicted to take any comfort from his presence and couldn't help but feel guilty treating him so callously. I need to make up my mind about what I want or just let him go.

Sue appeared not long later with a tray of succulent morsels for me just like Charlie had said she would. She was obviously trying to show me her love and concern in a more subtle way. It warmed my heart, even through my intense distraction, and I felt a stab of remorse later at being so caught up in my own thoughts that I actually had to remind myself to thank her as she left.

Bree was next, followed by a stream of my peers from the Villa including Mike who assured me Aro was quite understanding about my absence. That, at least, was one less worry, although I was further shocked within myself at just how little thought I had given it.

In between visitor, I had both not enough and far too much time alone with my confusing thoughts.

While I knew Jake was the safe, smart answer- the emotionally and logically stable choice, but there just wasn't any spark with Jake, only comfortable friendship. It was nothing to how _alive _I had felt in Edward's arms during those few brief harrowing moments.

_Why didn't Jake make me feel this way? It would make sense if Jake made me feel this way._

I had absolutely no logical reason to be so drawn to Edward. If he had saved me before the humiliating encounter in the Dining Hall, I could believe I just felt intense gratitude for saving my life. If so, I would better be able to understand my irrational desire to attach myself to his side like some sort of nuisance sea creature and never let go. But it wasn't. His behavior in the dining hall should have negated any desire or attraction to him, yet for reasons I couldn't comprehend, it hadn't. His political position as a Cullen alone made him a risky choice. I didn't particularly want to live on the fringes of society. I wanted a normal life.

Exhausted by my indecisiveness, I desired nothing more than to climb into my bed, close my eyes and blot out the insanity of my life for as many hours as possible.

As the door finally closed on the last likely visitor, I retreated to stand next to my bed, gazing out the window at the last vestiges of the day faded from the sky.

But I wondered if sleep would render any escape as the images and sensations of my brush with near death, and subsequent rescue, would no doubt flit unhindered through my mind like torch light flickering across the wall.

The memory of the electric sensation of being in _his_ arms haunted me …but not more than the titillating awareness of when his lips began closing in upon my own, nearly drowning me with desire for the dangerous and forbidden.

Shivering, I groaned my frustration at my own stupidity, and flung myself backward onto my bed.

I was deluding myself. He hated me only yesterday! Well, that was probably a bit of an overly dramatic way of putting it, but he certainly had made it abundantly clear he was thoroughly disgusted by my role in the Villa.

_Stupid, sanctimonious philosopher, anyway!_

I just had to accept that anything else I thought I experienced today was merely a figment of my overactive imagination no matter how much I wanted it to be more. I merely had to keep reminding myself of this fact and pray I could hold myself together the next time I saw him so as not to embarrass either of us.

The only thing I was certain of was, for at least a brief moment, Edward seemed to have felt something akin to what I was feeling. But, I couldn't be certain if it had been strong enough for him to overrule his previous contempt for me

_But if what transpired between us was real, was I willing to throw away everything I had here on someone so risky? _

The thought sent a stabbing pain filled desire lancing through my chest. I was so confused it was hard not to despair. The possibility of facing him would be so much easier if I could still wrap myself in my anger at his slight toward me. I felt fairly confident I could face him tomorrow and not give myself away, but also sensed deep inside a little part of me would die each time I had to behave so contrary to my natural desires to maintain appearances.

The more I let my thoughts dwell on him, the more curious I became. I wanted to know every tiny detail of his life, his preferences, his hopes, dreams and aspirations. Would that explain why I found him so arousing? Was I simply attracted to him because he was such a mystery?

Yet I was aware of him like he was already under my skin, like being in his arms was being home. It felt so right yet something told me the merely physical would never be enough. I wanted _all_ of him, only him, and the thought of touching another no longer held much appeal. And it shocked me. Such feelings of monogamy were ridiculous were they not? Aro said as much. So which view was real? Which would lead to happiness? I just didn't know, and making the wrong choice terrified me.

Finally, the sun began to set on this interminable day of stress and confusion. I had never been so grateful for the dimming light of twilight in my life.

EPOV

Lord Aro was looking smug as ever upon his 'throne' as I approached, obediently arriving in response to his summons.

"Ah, Edward! Heidi does look particularly luscious today, doesn't she?" he smirked gesturing toward the iridescent, fruit laden woman being devoured on the nearby table.

"But of course Aro. Everything is gorgeous as always." I replied, careful to keep my tone neutral.

"Edward, Tyler here tells me we owe you a great debt of gratitude. I can't begin to thank-you enough for rescuing my angel, Bella, for me this morning." Aro's voice sent a chill through me as his tone seemed to attempt to caress my skin with its overly familiar, oozing tone.

I could see Tyler kneeling near the dais, sweat prickling his brow, chest still heaving and providing me with the clue I needed to determine how Aro had known to summon me so very quickly. I didn't envy Tyler's circumstances. They were undoubtedly worse than my own at the moment. Aro was not known for being very forgiving, not even of merely perceived transgressions.

He took his pleasure very seriously, and eliciting his displeasure was always done at great personal peril. For all his overt sexual practices and ostentatiousness, he took discretion to new heights when it came to retaliating against those who brought on his ire. Although his anger was never displayed, the consequences were quick and severe. It made dealing with him a veritable tightrope walk of uncertainty.

"The abrupt and horrific potential of this accident underscores to me how each day should be lived to its fullest. What a tremendous shame it would have been to lose our lovely Bella before she had a chance to fully appreciate life's delicacies." Aro said loud enough to be heard by the general assembly, while giving every overt appearance of speaking exclusively to me. The practice set my teeth on edge.

"Perhaps I should speak to her father on the subject. It may be time to bring her fully into society at last. It would certainly be fitting to have her rescuer play the pivotal role in the ceremony. Knowing her dislike of attention, perhaps we can make it a…private ceremony in my wing of the Villa? Mmmm, yes, that bears consideration indeed."

As he finished speaking, Aro reached over to the silver tray next to his 'throne,' popping a large peeled purple grape into his mouth before allowing his hand to caress the flank of his "table" – Renata. She was on all fours her backside pointed toward Aro, her side toward the assembly, dangling breasts and long lean lines fully on display. As always his callous treatment of others disgusted me, but his offer to remove the impediment to my being with Bella filled me with aching desire while the thought of even his eyes touching her in such an intimate moment filled me with nearly overwhelming ire. It took all my skill to disguise the reaction, and was grateful for Aro's distraction.

"Where has our beloved Innocent gotten to, anyway?" Aro asked, seeming to just notice her absence. "I would have expected her to come assure us of her well being herself."

"She has returned to her quarters, Aro. Charlie escorted her when she informed us the excitement had left her too worn out to be good company. She sends her regards and begs your forgiveness."

"Ah. Such a pity. In that case, you must come sit near me, Edward and partake of the entertainments of the afternoon."

Knowing there was no graceful way to decline, I graciously inclined my head in acceptance and took a seat on a silken pillow not far from the Lord's feet. Aro began idly inserting grapes into Renata's exposed sex. I saw her mouth drop open in response, but she was otherwise too well trained to give away any other sign of her notice.

Without obvious signal, music began with a rousing beat, introducing a troupe of exotic dancers from the East. The sheer fabrics they wore barely covered their nakedness but instead of disguising the flowing shapes of their bodies, the material served to sensuously highlight their physical attributes. The dancers' enthusiastic and very rhythmically athletic gyrations soon had the very air of the tent supercharged with sexual energy. Couples quickly began sinking onto nearby cushions and leaning against the temporary pillars to slake their lust.

Aro gestured for a slave to remove the tray from Renata's back. Once free from her duty as his side table, she rose to kneel upright next to Aro's chair. Aro reached over and began caressing her hair. Apparently this was a signal, as Renata gracefully moved to kneel between Aro's parted knees. He leaned forward to prod the fruit he had inserted into her earlier more deeply within. Sitting back he extended his moist fingers toward her mouth. She instantly darted forward to suck his fingers eagerly into her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly before pulling back.

Dropping her loose hair as a curtain, she discretely raised the hem of Aro's tunic and a moment later began bobbing her head in his lap. Disgusted at Aro's callus use of Renata as a sexual shield, I turned to study the assembly instead. In the distance I could see the Wrestling Ring, a sandy area set apart for impromptu grappling and wrestling contests between the guests and occasional exhibitions by slaves.

I could see Emmett facing Felix, mouth open in apparent boisterous laughter. Perhaps Felix had enticed Emmett into a wrestling match at last. He had been trying for years, his pride bristling at the talk that Emmett might possibly be the stronger of the two of them. Up until now, circumstances had conspired to give Emmett easy excuses to decline.

To my surprise, the two men shook hands, stripped out of their tunics and stepped into the ring. It looked like today would be Felix's chance to assuage the Villa's curiosity on the subject of their comparative strength.

"Pardon me, Lord Aro. It appears my brother may benefit from my assistance. If you will excuse me, please?"

"Of course, Edward. Family always comes first," he answered graciously gesturing me away seemingly completely oblivious to the woman leaking grapes at the assembly as she strained to find the proper rhythm to bring her Lord to release.

I quickly rose, careful to keep my facial expressions from revealing my true feelings on Aro's lifestyle choices, and wove my way through the crowd toward the prospective wrestlers.

The two large men circled each other in the soft sand of the ring, arms hanging loose in readiness, bodies tilted toward their opponent. The sun glistened brightly off their perspiration covered forms, making the sharp hills and valleys of their impressive musculature stand out in even greater definition. Many of the women in the crowd were exchanging low-voiced comments behind their hands, in obvious appreciation of the sight. It occurred to me that Emmett would never lack for offspring if he chose. I bet three quarters of the women present would jump at the chance to make him the father of their prospective children. Strong seed was seen as very desirable after all.

Their playful grins quickly turned calculating as they began feinting toward each other, testing for weaknesses in reflex times and strategic response. The lack of clothing made finding purchase for grasping fingers difficult, the moisture on their skin making them slick.

Finally the two leviathans closed on each other, grappling about the shoulders and neck before breaking apart. This sequence repeated over and over. Sometimes one would momentarily grasp a leg of the other, but never did it cause either of them to fall. Finally they both began to tire. Their holds began lasting longer before slipping from their sweat slickened flesh, their muscles apparently feeling the strain of maintaining the necessary rigidity to prevent their opponent from getting the upper hand. Every time Felix seemed to have the advantage, I found myself holding my breath. I had faith in my brother's abilities, but I would be lying if I didn't admit part of me worried our intellectual pursuits had softened Emmett's prodigious strength in some critical manner. I could see the sweat dripping off their straining bodies. Dust and sand now coated their bodies from grappling on the ground, arms wrapped around each other in a manner that would easily make a lover jealous under different circumstances.

Just as I began to fear they were too evenly matched and there could not be a winner between them, Emmett snuck an arm around Felix's head, giving him the necessary leverage to step in and fling the Sergeant-at-Arms over his back, driving the wind from his lungs and successfully pinning him to the ground. The crowd immediately erupted into a jubilant scream of congratulations and celebration. Rosalie flung herself across the sand and into Emmett's waiting arms, kissing him passionately.

I think I was one of the few to see the look of intense loathing cross Felix's face as he watched the display from the dirt. In a flash the expression was gone, replaced by false enthusiasm as Felix bounded up from the ground exclaiming loudly what a worthy opponent Emmett had been. The men quickly shook hands before the swirl of adulation filled onlookers separated them again. My instincts wanted to scream at Emmett not to turn his back on the defeated man. He had been beaten, but not broken, and as such, must be more dangerous than ever.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, they say, and the look on his face made me believe it's a philosophy Felix particularly espoused.

After dinner I found myself wandering the halls of the Villa at loose ends. I couldn't find it in myself to share in the jubilant energy surrounding the rest of my family following Emmett's victory. Actually, I wasn't sure what to do with myself and it was driving me mad. The only thing I knew I wanted to do with any certainty was to see Bella again, to hold her in my arms. But to follow up on such an inclination would be sheer lunacy. I was no closer to a solution to that would allow me to be with her than I had been earlier. I clung to the belief that if I could only force myself to be patient, I could find a way for us to win free of the political web surrounding her and be free to pursue her heart.

After Aro's declaration today I had the confirmation I needed concerning his view of Bella. I was now certain he coveted her talents and saw her as pawn to be used as he pleased. I would not let him use me to trap her, nor me, as another one of his pawns to be treated so callously. Until he relinquished his control over Bella's innocence, I would not give Aro any ammunition to be able to sabotage Bella's chances to at a life free of his vile influence. But I was getting rather desperate.

Putting my concerns aside for the moment I returned to the concern of the moment, what to do. I briefly considered going to the Baths, but didn't dare trust my reaction if I found her there naked in the water or worse yet, bending over again. My earlier run had not helped me clear my mind either, so I dismissed that idea as well. Finally as the sun began to dim from the evening sky, I found myself once again drawn to the courtyard garden near her room. Knowing I was physically close to her, while not endangering either of us eased the ache in my chest ever so slightly while simultaneously deepening it as well.

I couldn't even consider trying to stay away from her room like I knew I should. I had no way to explain the inexplicable draw I felt for her, but could not deny its gravity either. It was like being away from her was tantamount to denying myself water after a parching trip across the dessert, something impossible to do. The very thought made me of being away from her sent a piercing pain through my belly.

I chose to content myself with sitting in the special spot I had found before where the unique acoustics allowed me an auditory window into her world, magnifying every little sound within for my greedy eavesdropping pleasure.

Sitting here she felt so close it was almost like I could reach out and touch her if my eyes were closed, but if I moved even a few inches too far in either direction I could no longer hear the tantalizing sounds from within her room. Part of me felt guilty for intruding on her privacy this way, but I was so desperate for any connection, I couldn't bring myself to leave, however I was exceedingly grateful for the tubs of plants strategically placed to prevent passersby from seeing -my less than honorable behavior.

At first I couldn't hear much aside from her breathing, and for a few brief moments I even feared I was imagining the almost imperceptible noises, and that she wasn't actually in the room at all, and had chosen instead to enjoy the evening's entertainments out in the field. My mind was instantly overflowing with the possibilities of what she could be doing, and who she could be with. The image of another touching her elicited an immediate twisting pain in my chest – a tight mixture of longing and jealously. I was saved from my morbidity by a sudden rustling of cloth inside her room. It sounded like someone rising from a sleeping platform.

I almost groaned at what I heard next as I became quite sure it was a quantity of cloth falling to the floor. My imagination tortured me with the image of her standing there bare, her clothing a pool surrounding her feet, only her hair providing a gentle screen over her peek-a-boo nipples. I drew my knees up firmly to my chest to counter the desire to seek release in response to the intensity I felt from the arousing image.

More rustling indicated she was climbing back into bed. The sound of her rhythmic breathing lulled me, and filled my head with a melody that was difficult not to hum aloud.

I sat there for hours as full dark fell, savoring the connection to her afforded by the intermittent minuscule noises. Just as I was beginning to feel I might nod off as well, a new sound that could prove to be my undoing speared me through my middle and sent my blood surging through my veins.

"Annnnghh….mmmmmmmm. Ooooooooooh"

Holy Gods above! She was moaning, and most definitely not in discomfort!

If I hadn't been listing to every rustle from her room I would have feared she had a secret lover braver than I. As it was I was wholly jealous of whoever could make her utter such noises, even if it was just in her dreams. I could hear her body move against the sheets, and imagined the soft susurrations of her thighs rubbing against one another. I was a man on fire as desire shot through the pit of my belly, setting my senses ablaze.

I ground my head against the wall behind me while breathing deeply through my nose, and clenched my hands into rigid fists at my sides. Gods, I wanted her. I wanted it to be me making her moan and writhe…and call my name in pleasure. My breath flooded out of my mouth at the thought. I knew I should flee, I couldn't be certain my restraint was great enough to resist this temptation, but I was fixed to the spot.

I clenched my jaw, focusing intently on taking several deep breaths. I had just gotten myself calmed enough to relax ever so slightly when it happened…

"Eee…Eeedwaard. Oh yes, Edward!"

"Gods above preserve me!" I pleaded as silently as possible while banging my head back against the wall and pressing every inch of myself desperately against the stones beneath me, my granite-like arousal a stiff mast pointing rigidly toward the North Star. My heart filled with elation to hear her call my name even as my breath came in shallow gasping pants, my legs quivering with the effort to not spring through the door and take her now; to make the dream a reality.

In desperation I grasped myself through the cloth of my tunic.

"Yes, I'm here." I hissed to her in a desperate whispered response.

Touching myself had never felt so good. The sound of her voice calling for me, husky with need and fully laced with desire bathed me in a sensation I had never before experienced. As her sounds grew more fevered, my movements became more frantic. I resisted the urge to release, unwilling to let the moment end an instant too soon. I found my hand under my clothes after the first few strokes, my body's preliminary emissions providing the necessary lubrication.

I dared not imagine her hand touching me or I would be done for. Instead I imagined pinning her beneath me, our hips melding into one. I would press my need tightly between us, our strident flesh, rubbing together deliciously in just the right ways to bring us both to satisfaction.

All too soon, my muscles were burning from the effort of remaining still and silent while stroking myself toward a peak of explosive pleasure. Her voice rose to a new pitch and I could hear the bed creak as her body went rigid. Picturing her thus, and imagining her body clamping down on me if I were buried inside her did me in. I came, great jets of my seed spurting outward in glorious release. Not a moment later I heard her cry out a long strangled moan as her own release found her as well.

Panting as quietly as possible, I laid the side of my head against the cool stone wall of her room, wishing with all my heart I could push the bead curtain aside, cross to her bed and hold her securely in my arms.

* * *

E/N:

So before you worry about how short this was (compared to my usual) I have some good news for you! There's more! Tomorrow or the next day, I will be posting a luscious 13 page outtake written by the AMAZING Winterstale. It is a very good look into the darker side of the Villa offering a deeper understanding of why Aro is viewed the way he is along with a deeper glimpse into the lives of the Cullens. If you don't have me on author alert, be sure you come by tomorrow to find it!

I have the next chapter all but ready to go to beta, and worked hard to be sure I was written ahead in order to change my recent update pattern for you all. Look for it late next week.

General Recommendations to tide you over until the next week:

Weaving the Web by m7707http:/www(dot)/s/5749260/1/Weaving_The_Web

No Choice by Glass Canon: http:/twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=6494

Anything by the lovely Winterstale: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2077303/winterstale

She has an delicious variety of stories from BDSM to oh, so tender romance all with that special connection between the characters we all crave so intensely! This is my favorite one-shot of hers and is representative of her consistently awesome work: .net/s/5446658/1/Homecoming

I put a piece in the Fics for Nashville fundraiser to help our fellow Americans decimated in this intense flood. I you donated or contributed look for the piece, it's from a parallel universe to FD!

http:/www(dot)thetwilightawards(dot)com/2010/05/fics-for-nashville-how-you-can-help(dot)html#nashville

I'm also considering putting up a one-shot based on a very tasty dream I had the other night for this summer's Fandom Gives Back. Look for it when auction time rolls around!

And finally, have you all voted in the Giggle/Snort Awards yet? Voting ends June 4th (today)! If nothing else, it's a great place to find some hilarious good times reading!

http:/gigglesnortawards(dot)mmmboptastic(dot)com/

My other story (co-written with the wonderful TwiliteAddict) has been nominated for **The Fanfiction with the Most Attention-Grabbing Summary **at the **Twilight All-Human FanFiction Awards!** And seven better, TwiliteAddict was also nominated for Author of the Year So Far – throw her a few pity votes – she's up against the authors of University of Edward Masen and Masters of the Universe (read: she is well aware she has no chance in hell of winning), but go check out the nominations and vote if that's your thing! Voting will be from the 1st June until 18th at http:/twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm (direct link on my profile as well)

Jasper is waiting in the baths to share the fruits of his talented massaging fingers with all who review! ;D The review button is your friend!


	9. Traitorous Nirvana

**Chapter 8: Traitorous Nirvana**

A/N: So there are a ton of reasons, but no excuses for how long it's been. I'll settle for thanking any of you who are still hanging in with me on this smut-tastic adventure. ;D I promised I hadn't flounced the fic completely, but I really will try to do better than updating once per season! :S

With no more further ado – here's a bit of what some of you have been waiting for. Hope it was worth the wait…

* * *

_Last Time in EPOV__:_

_(Sitting against the stone wall outside Bella's room – touching himself as he listens to her.)_

_In desperation I grasped myself through the cloth of my tunic. _

"_Yes, I'm here." I hissed to her in a desperate whispered response._

_Touching myself had never felt so good. The sound of her voice calling for me, husky with need and fully laced with desire bathed me in a sensation I had never before experienced. As her sounds grew more fevered, my movements became more frantic. I resisted the urge to release, unwilling to let the moment end an instant too soon. I found my hand under my clothes after the first few strokes, my body's preliminary emissions providing the necessary lubrication._

_I dared not imagine her hand touching me or I would be done for. Instead I imagined pinning her beneath me, our hips melding into one. I would press my need tightly between us, our strident flesh rubbing together in just the right ways to bring us both to satisfaction._

_All too soon, my muscles were burning from the effort of remaining still and silent while stroking myself toward a peak of explosive pleasure. Her voice rose to a new pitch and I could hear the bed creak as her body went rigid. Picturing her thus, and imagining her body clamping down on me if I were buried inside her did me in. I came, great jets of my seed spurting outward in glorious release. Not a moment later I heard her cry out a long strangled moan as her own release found her as well._

_Panting as quietly as possible, I laid the side of my head against the cool stone wall of her room, wishing with all my heart I could push the bead curtain aside, cross to her bed and hold her securely in my arms._

BPOV

It was _him._

My personal Adonis.

Edward.

I wished to run - no to fly - across the grassy expanse of the meadow, but my feet felt mired in an invisible force making it impossible. The sensation was oddly acceptable and absolutely intolerable all at once as it allowed me to savor every second I was permitted to drink in his beautiful countenance. Yet, I longed to run my hands over his form and through his fingers before leaning in to inhale his scent. Looking around the glen a part of me realized I must be dreaming. This level of clarity, feeling of connectedness and understanding just wasn't found in the waking world. But I didn't care. The dream had me fully in its clutches, and it felt too good, too right to abandon my goal by waking. Maybe I could find in this world what had been eluding me in the waking world. Even if this was indeed a dream, surely I couldn't deny myself the illicitness of this pleasure.

The very air thrummed with the sensation of an impending electrical storm. I felt invigorated and utterly sensitized to his presence. I craved _more._

Suddenly the scene blinked, and I found myself nestled in the grass deliciously pressed down into the fragrant turf by the long lines of his body. We were both gloriously nude, panting breaths streaming against one another's skin.

I turned my head into his flesh, immediately inhaling deeply, literally drinking in the warm nectar of his masculine scent. My hands slid over the sides of his ribs to the center of his back pulling him ever more firmly against me, eliciting a long sound of blissful satisfaction from my throat.

My lips were immediately locked in the deepest, most intense kiss of my life. I stomped firmly on the more rational part of my brain that remained outside of the dream that tried to point out I hadn't had many passionate kisses in my life seeing as I'd spent the entirely of my majority as an Innocent in order to focus all my attention on savoring the moment. The hot flesh against my palms begged me to caress it, so I did, in long sweeping, incoherent passes up and down the curving planes of his back.

His hands rose up to cup my cheek and caress below my ear with one hand, the heat from which made me gasp. The other slid into the tresses at the base of my skull, sending tingles shooting even more intensely to my very toes as the position gave him the ability to pull me closer still while tilting my head as he wished to further plumb the depths of my mouth with his tongue. It was bliss, perfection of wild, wanton need - all lips and tongues and synchronized chaotic movements of delight. I would have expected a surplus of moisture to be a problem, but it was not. I had seen such kisses before and thought them sloppy and unappealing, but no longer. Or at least not with Edward.

I needed more. Allowing my leg to caress a path up the back of his calf, and over his thigh, to hook my own calf around the slim bulge of his luscious buttocks, I opened myself to him and firmly pulled him in toward the center of my need. The moment his erection ground into my nether lips, I gasped and moaned loudly, my back arching and breaking the kiss as I tossed my head back, exclaiming my delight. We moved together for several minutes his hand having detached from my cheek to grasp the back of my knee pulling my leg higher still on his hip. I could hardly breathe for gasping and panting my reaction to the magic his lips were working on my neck and upper chest, and by nipping at hollows above my collar bones.

My own hands clutched and rubbed at his shoulders, occasionally sweeping down to his elbows as I fought the urge to wind my fingers into the silken hair on the back of his head. The struggle was made easier by the knowledge that lifting my arms so would limit his access to my skin, something I found completely intolerable at the moment.

Soon it became almost too much. I needed more. I needed all of him.

"Eee…Eeedwaard. Oh yes, Edward!" I moaned, my voice low and husky with my intense need of him.

"Yes, I'm here," he responded, though part of me noted his mouth did not move and the sound seemed to come from all around us –though I did not dwell on this oddity for long.

Responding to my exclamation he suddenly rolled onto his back, pulling me with him until he lay in a new sun-warmed patch of grass with me draped across his chest. I delighted in the feel of the sun on my shoulder blades, buttocks and legs. The intense burning stare I was treated to by my intrepid lover stoked the fire in my belly and made me bold. Sitting up I rocked back, dragging my hands down his chest before bracing myself on his hip bones and resting on his thighs.

I had to admit I delighted in feeling him trapped below me, even if it was an illusory sensation. Mentally diving fully back into the experience before me, my satisfaction quickly turned to shocked desire as he returned the favor of lifting his hands to run the tips of his fingers from my neck just under my jaw, over my collarbones, around my breasts making me gasp inward before bringing all ten fingers into teasing contact down my abdomen to swirl repeatedly above my feminine curls. My mouth fell open as I panted and mewled my delight at the powerful surge of sensation his hands below my belly button sent surging through my body. I could feel the tingles in all the internal organs of my body, but liquid heat seemed to have pooled like lava in the pit of my belly the full tension making me grind my pelvis against the firmness between my legs. He locked his jaw, thrust his head back and moaned, a long low sound that shot to the core of my being.

I ground out my pleasure sliding back and forth on his firm length as it teased me with its perfection but did not enter. I could feel my panting breaths streaming from my open mouth, both in reality and in my dream. I tried to push the awareness away and savor every moment. Right now reality was the _last_ thing I wanted to be aware of!

My hips took on a life of their own rolling and swaying to a tempo dictated by which motions evoked the biggest spikes of tension in my belly toward its volcanic release. His hands gripped my knees, thumbs moving in circles on their sides, marking a counterpoint to my rhythm before slowly climbing them up my thighs, torturously slow as his eyes soaked in every detail of my pleasure and our connection, searing me with their heated gaze.

His eyes finally ceased their journey and landed upon the area where his tip could just be seen intermittently emerging from my curls as I thrust and writhed my pleasure along his length. Immediately, his hands rose to my hips, lightly scratching and circling in scorching paths of stimulation as they traveled tauntingly closer to the center of my desire.

At last his sensuous fingers closed in from opposing sides on the silky forest between my legs, slipping through the lush foliage to part the canyon screened beyond and delve deeply through the swollen, moist external folds.

"So lovely," he murmured, his eyes still riveted on the exposed place of our sliding flesh making me ache even more deeply. I could only imagine the pleasure he would bring to me once he entered my body.

What before was a many fingered stimulating contact was now condensed into one searing point under his index finger, as it began slipping and gliding over me in the way I had done for others but never before experienced for myself from another's hand.

It was too much.

My back arched sharply, my head fell back and I shattered.

The pulsating waves of my climax vaulted me out of my dream fantasy and I woke disoriented, naked and alone under the sheet of my bed.

The images were so vivid in my mind haunting me making it difficult to tell where reality began and dream ended. My thighs were still trembling and jolts of residual sensation coursing through my bucking hips.

Feeling full ruthless grip of reality trying to set in, I grieved to find myself alone in my bed. I couldn't face it. Not again. Desperately clinging to the in between of wakefulness and sleep, I consciously dove back into the dream desperate to re-find any scrap of the connection I so recently discovered and now craved like pure opium from the East.

But it wasn't the same. The moment was lost even as I felt the last residual pulses of release leave me in this place of semi-somnolence as my mind floated for a time. Oddly, I now realized I didn't feel as alone as I had expected. I didn't feel connected either, but it was strange. It was like I could almost reach out in the darkness and touch what I sought lingering just out of sight.

As the darkness lifted I found myself in the forest, the afternoon light warmly filtered by the screening leaves above my favorite meadow. The air was fragrant and moist with an underlying warmth that spoke of rain in the night put to good use by the heat of the day. It was an area not far from the close encounter with a chariot on the road which still left me reeling inside. Slowly I descended deeper into this new dream, the part of me that knew it was not reality becoming increasingly distant and quiet as I wandered the somewhat familiar paths.

The path suddenly opened up into a very inviting grassy glade. As I wandered my feeling of aimlessness faded, when without warning I was suddenly filled with a certainty that my heart's desire was nearby - within my grasp even… if I could but find the right path.

Immediately I was no longer wandering. I was urgently searching with no clear idea of exactly what I sought. My only certainty was in knowing my future happiness depended entirely the success of my quest. There were layers to the feeling, a sense of impending completeness that I could go on as I had and be fine, productive - even happy if my search were to fail, however success would equate to something _more_. Should I fail, something immense would lie fallow to wither from neglect. Whereas I sensed success would equate to a level of fulfillment and shared happiness that lent a level of frantic energy to the questing thoughts behind the calm of my façade.

What abruptly appeared like an apparition before me, froze me in my tracks.

There, across the glen, partially obscured by the slanting light and gentle mist rising in a haze from the turf stood a figure. The skin of his bare back glistened tantalizingly as my yearning intensified. I _had_ to know who this person was; to see his face. I felt certain this was who I sought! My feet felt mired by an unseen force, and my desperation to race to him intensified as my eyes strove to drink in every detail from afar.

Just as I reached the center of the field, exhausted from trying to force my seemingly quicksand-laden feet to move faster, I decided to call out to this stranger since I was failing to reach him as the distance between us increased. Fortune smiled on me though – as I was about to part my lips to call to him, he turned. My breath caught.

My heart rejoiced!

It was my rescuer, my erstwhile lover. It was Edward!

He was even more gorgeous than in the waking world. His pale flesh glimmered with an iridescent glow; every curve of his masculine figure was perfected in more than human beauty. The blaze of his eyes was even more intense than I had remembered. How I longed to be in his arms, to feel the breadth of his chest under my hands again… to at last, experience his lips descending to taste my own. I quivered, ever more eager to span the distance that lie between us.

A noise to the right near the trees regretfully pulled my eyes from their eager perusal.

It was Jacob.

Why would Jake be here and why did he look so furious? My mind whirled in confusion taking in his details. He was dressed in his guard's uniform, and a stricken, fearful and resigned look was upon his face as he steadied his spear…and prepared to throw it.

At Edward.

I screamed. My strident terror lacing through every fiber of my being as it tightened - expelling all of my breath.

EPOV

The intensity of my 'shared' sexual experience with Bella had sapped all my energy leaving me more relaxed than I could ever remember being, and I must have immediately fallen asleep against the wall of the courtyard outside her window. I was jolted out of blissful oblivion, instantly wide awake, as my befuddled mind was assaulted by the most terrifying sound I had ever heard: Bella shrieking in bloodcurdling terror.

My stiff joints and sore neck could not slow my response as I leapt up to dash headlong through the curtained doorway, and race across her room to her bed even before I had a chance to remotely consider the possible folly of my actions. A small oil night light burned on an undersized stone table in the corner of the room. It gave just enough light for me to see the bed with its gauzy netting, and discern Bella's distressed form thrashing and tossing in the center.

Charging to her side and whisking aside the netting, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. There was no threat. The room was empty, save for us. I felt more than a bit weak in the knees as the un-needed boost the jolt of fear had given me still coursed through my veins. She was unharmed - merely dreaming.

Standing there staring at her sleeping form I resisted the return of rational consideration. Instead I froze like a statue, my heart breaking to see her so obviously terrified when her dreams had been so pleasant just recently. Pushing aside any thought of future consequences, I allowed myself to simply act on instinct. Pushing the gauze of the mosquito netting aside further, I knelt on the edge of the bed.

She was a vision in the soft light, even with her hair completely mussed and dampened from tossing and turning in response to her distressing dreams. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth drawn into a grimace of fear and pain, small whimpers escaping from between her parted lips. I couldn't allow her to remain in fear when it was in my power to soothe her.

I crawled across the expanse of her bed, and lying on my side next to her, reached out to lightly caress her hair.

"Shhhhh, Bella. It's okay. You're safe. Shhhh," I breathed.

I could feel my own brow furrow in overt expression of my concern. Inwardly I was delighting in the soft silk of her hair against my palm. The desire to press my lips against her brow as a prelude to covering her whole face, neck and chest in fervent kisses was overwhelming. I could taste her scent as I succumbed to the urge to breathe her in with greedy open-mouthed breaths. A distant part of me marveled that no one else had come in response to her scream, but was too grateful to truly question why.

She calmed almost immediately, much to my satisfaction, turning her face toward me. Her breathing was still slightly elevated, but her expression had completely relaxed. My eyes drank her in just as deeply as my lungs had, savoring the opportunity to at last not just be in her presence, but to actually touch her as I desired. Even if I had not exactly been invited in, I could not in all conscience leave her alone. What if whatever had terrified her in her dreams were to haunt her again? Besides, I was not over stepping propriety - I had not taken her into my arms as much as it nearly killed me to be so close and not do so.

I steadfastly ignored the little voice in the back of my head that whispered such distinctions would matter little to Aro.

And so I remained, but soon my muscles began to protest the awkward angle at which I was forced to hold my head. Finally, I allowed myself to lay it down upon my arm, content enough with merely stroking the hair covering her shoulder and feasting upon her luminous skin with my eyes. I told my conscience it would be just for a few moments…

Again my mind was befuddled as I began to slowly ascend from my deep slumber. Though this time it was a much softer waking – a gentle rising to the surface of consciousness as opposed to the sudden jerk I had experienced earlier, yet it was no less perplexing. My thumb was languidly trailing back and forth on the soft silken-suede of my pillow. I lay for a time idly contemplating the sensation though I lacked sufficient alertness to discern what material could possibly feel so right.

Though I knew I had begun to wake, my consternation deepened when I felt myself warm and content in a way oddly reminiscent of the excellent dream I had been having just moments before. In it, I held _her_ in my arms, my fingers sweeping long pleasurable trails across the satin of her skin, while my other hand was firmly cupped around the moist heat between her succulent thighs. Groaning minutely I pulled my pillow more firmly to my chest and breathed in deeply, trying to deny that the dream had been interrupted.

My eyes snapped open.

My breath caught in shock.

The night before came back to me in a rush. I exhaled in a gust as my heart clenched and the realization of exactly where my hands were so comfortably resting crashed in on me.

Nestled deeply in my arms was none other than Bella!

She was resting snuggly in the well of my shoulder, her head tucked under my chin filling my nose with her exhilarating sweet scent. We were on our sides my lower arm under her shoulders and curved up to encase the soft pertness of her upmost breast, the tight nub of the nipple a hard point against the curve of my palm. My other arm was draped over her ribs with my hand wrapped around the curve of her body and my fingers tightly nestled between her legs. Her bottom was pressed quite firmly against my groin, minutely flexing against the solid rod of my own straining flesh.

She was breathing somewhat rapidly through her nose, her head turned in toward my arm, the occasional soft moan breathlessly escaping her lightly parted lips.

My own responding moan caught mercifully in my throat as fear of discovery ripped through me.

If I'd thought I was hard before it was as nothing compared to what I was now! I had never been as aroused as I was at that very moment. My straining phallus was still nestled tauntingly between the firm cheeks of her backside, separated only by the scant layers of cloth encasing my own body.

It was bliss.

It was torture.

Without a doubt only the restraint I'd developed in the last few years under Carlisle's tutelage kept me from tearing the bit of offensive cloth away and wakening her with deep suckling kisses before fully sheathing my masculine dagger deep in her warm female recesses. I wanted nothing more than to stay right where I was and explore my deepest desires with her. Repeatedly.

Reality came crashing in: not merely desires - _forbidden desires_.

If she woke and called the guard, we'd both pay with our lives! Yet even worse, I'd never be given the chance to earn her trust and love. I had to escape undetected or I'd never have the chance to touch her openly and with her consent; nor to see hear her moan with abandon and to fall apart at my touch. I would never learn the mysteries of her mind nor share with her my own. I silently cursed myself a fool; the thought making the bottom fall out of my belly as reality further pressed in on me.

All we would need would be for someone to walk in and find me wrapped around her, fondling her, having very apparently been here all night – and I had, so it's not like I could legitimately claim any innocence. I silently groaned. They'd have me on a spit for roasting as soon as Aro could arrive to pass judgment and watch the "fun."

As much as it killed me to leave her, I absolutely couldn't risk staying. I had been a complete fool to think I could linger for merely a moment the night before. I had put her at risk with my very presence. If I couldn't control my illicit urges I would have to leave the Villa completely. I couldn't be the cause of her beautiful young life being cut short.

Just as I began to gently extract my arm from beneath her to attempt to silently flee the room, she gave another little moan and pushed her hips against me. My middle finger slid between the warm, wet folds my hand was so tenderly cupping, dipping my digit into her sultry ambrosia. I sucked a deep breath in past my teeth and froze resisting the crushing need to curl my fingers more deeply into her; to learn what exactly would make her scream with passion. _I had to get out of here!_

With a jerk and a gasp she awoke and her head whipped back to meet my shocked and guilty expression. Voices in the hallway silenced the words of apology ready on my tongue. Sucking in a sharp bite of air I all but flew out of the bed and across the room to pause by the door to the courtyard.

My apology and promise to explain again died in my throat when the door began to slowly creak open.

"I'll be sure to tell you for her Jake. Yeah, yeah…" the voice said loudly, giggling.

I darted through the curtain and into the courtyard diving swiftly between the plants, as to not risk being seen leaving. My heart was pounding in my throat. Popping my head up, I looked quickly around before straightening up and striding purposefully back to my quarters to finish going out of my mind in seclusion.

BPOV

I was experiencing the best dream, having at last left the terror of my nightmare behind me when a sudden sense of security washed over me, melting the horrifying images away and allowing me to slip into a deeper, more peaceful sleep. This dream, though, felt impossibly more real than the previous ones. I felt I had come home at last, like there was nowhere else in the universe I was supposed to be. It filled me with a delicious tingling from head to toe.

I was in his arms at last, breathing deeply of his scent, feeling so protected, loved, safe… and aroused. He was cupping my sex and caressing my breast as he pressed against my back. I felt so _warm_. I moaned and tried to tilt my hips to bring him _closer_ and felt him slip oh so close…

And awoke - both alarmed and confused, yet oddly disappointed.

Wait. It was _too_ real.

Realization struck - someone really was in my bed with me!

My head whipped around of its own volition.

I was shocked to meet equally wide and guilty verdant eyes.

_His_ eyes!

He was here!

My breath caught in my throat, my previous burgeoning inclination to scream dying in my throat. Just as I was about to question him, voices in the hallway made me stop, fear instantly coursing through my body anew –and far more forcefully than before.

My legs were tangled in my sheets, limiting my ability to move. Not so for him. He was up off the bed, flying across the room like a human arrow. My skin instantly missed his warm presence, my feminine self giving a harsh spasm with need denied. I bit my lip thinking about how _closely_ he'd been nestled against me, touching me so intimately... Wait, I should be furious that he'd presumed to endanger us both with such an asinine stunt as to climb into my bed – an Innocent's bed for the gods' sake! Yet, the feeling I experienced in my dream and upon waking had felt like home. Was it him? My head spun.

I saw his lips part as though to speak when my door began to slowly creak open and I heard Brie laughingly comment to Jake that she would tell me something as she giggled and blew off some comment of his I couldn't quite hear.

My eyes snapped to the door, widening as I realized I was about to be caught with a man in my room - in my bed- without the symbolic protection of my panties! For the first time, I regretted my desire to flaunt the rules and habitiually sleep naked. Struggling to rise, I was about to frantically shoo him out the door when I saw he had already fled through the curtain, the beads fortunately heavy enough to not flutter long.

"Morning, Bella!" Brie chirped from the doorway, arms laden with a morning tray of food.

I collapsed back against my still warm sheets, the breath I'd been holding fleeing out in a rushing gust and my eyes dropping shut in absolute relief.

Not ready to face her since my own face would surely reveal the guilt I couldn't help but feel, I flopped over onto my stomach – right into the spot _he_ had just vacated so abruptly. The spot was rapidly cooling, though still warm enough to savor, and better yet: it still smelled like him.

Pushing aside my confusion and residual anger, I drank the aroma in through my nose, luxuriating in his scent, stretching my lungs to their limit to fully embrace his aroma. I knew it well from my dream and our encounter at the side of the road, but had not realized just much I had longed to savor it anew. It made me positively giddy.

My recent gloom vanished. In its place I felt… hope? Despite my uncertainty it filled me with new purpose. I had to see him… to _speak_ to him, to define this feeling into something real.

Sitting up purposefully, I was a woman on a mission. I would find Edward Cullen and uncover what had brought him to my room. In doing so I would hopefully end his haunting of my dreams and most importantly, discover exactly what this _thing_ between us was.

I was beginning to be frustrated. I had searched all day, endured two interminable meals in the Dining Hall and still had not found a single sign of him. He apparently had vanished.

I'd managed to remain calm enough to suffer through my morning routine without alerting Brie to the fact that I had not been alone, though she had commented how glad she was to see my mood so vastly improved. I'd hardly sampled the food from her tray, but knew she wouldn't let me go without eating at least a few bites. I couldn't honestly say what I ended up putting in my mouth - my thoughts were so completely elsewhere.

Presently, I was leaving the bathing room once again, still having found no sign of my quarry. The steam in the large room only served to moisten my brow and leave me overheated, sticky and even more frustrated than before.

I had searched the whole Villa - too fearful of raising suspicion to risk asking after him. He had not been in the library, nor the courtyard, nor with the other Cullens in the main Hall. Finally in desperation, I had risked passing his chamber, though no one appeared to be in residence.

Sue had looked at me oddly when I had swiftly passed through the kitchens I had wondered if he would be bold enough to go there to secure a tray for himself. I had stanchly avoided all my friends, knowing I would be worthless for conversation and afraid I would miss my opportunity should I let my attention falter.

He was nowhere to be found. Nearly defeated I resolved at last to check the gardens a final time before I would succumb to my tears of disappointment and retreat to my favorite forest trails for some much needed solitude.

Part of me feared he'd left the Villa entirely, the thought alone making my stomach flip and clench painfully, but I reassured myself such an abrupt occurrence would have been news on the lips of every other person I passed, or so I assured myself. I needed some time completely alone to try to sort out my confused thoughts and emotions.

Having found the gardens similarly vacant of the piercing green-eyed stare I craved and sought, I reluctantly crossed the road and entered the deepening shade of the forest, feeling welcomed by the solitude of the dusk shrouded trees even as the tears began to flow. I walked aimlessly for some time, freely giving vent to my emotions when suddenly I was drawn out of my sorrow by a voice from the dim shadows beyond the trees surrounding my favorite meadow. Rather than being startled, I found myself captivated by the warm and lilting cadence. The caressing words instantly put me at ease.

Curiosity was always my undoing, and I did briefly consider my next actions. I was out here to be alone after all, but the pull of this voice was too inviting to resist. I was drawn like a moth to a flame to discover who spoke with such an eloquent and reverent tone, so different from what I was used to hearing.

Stealthily, I moved from the path into the untamed growth. I followed the melodic trail of sound through the trees and between clumps of thick brush. Finally, I was close enough for his words to become clearer, his utterances no longer a mere ephemeral voice in the dark, and I paused in my pursuit to listen closely. I was delighted to find the mystery voice was speaking eloquent words of deepest love in the romantic cadences of the scholarly language of Rome, imbuing the sonorous phrases with such depth and devotion; I was swiftly swept away on the current flowing through the air...

"sic erit; haeserunt tenues in corde sagittae,  
et possessa ferus pectora versat Amor.  
Cedimus, an subitum luctando accendimus ignem?  
cedamus! leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus."

(Thus it will be; slender arrows are lodged in my heart,  
and Love vexes the chest that it has seized  
Shall I surrender or stir up the sudden flame by fighting it?  
I will surrender - a burden becomes light when it is carried willingly.)

I moved closer, pulled not as much by curiosity now, as by the desire these disembodied phrases were stirring inside of me. Such words I had never heard delivered in such a manner! Would he speak those words to me in the same way were I were to be with him bringing him pleasure? My heart told me no, but my mind had no experience to make me certain.

"More, my love, your verses entrance me and your voice caresses my ears."

A rich, sultry female voice filtered through the blackness and above the night sounds of the burbling frogs and chirping crickets. _She_ was the object of his desire…

I was surprisingly disappointed to find he uttered the words not just aloud, but to a partner.

The voices were now very close and I stopped to crouch in the lush, screening greenery, slowly reaching out to part the leaves blocking my view of the couple whose voices I could hear and increasingly longed to see.

A throaty baritone laugh startled me as they came into view, "Patience, my dearest, I will give you your fill."

The caressing intimacy of his words sent a thrill down my spine. For the first time in my life I began to feel like an intruder on an intimate moment, though my unquenched curiosity held me rooted to the spot. My eyes were at first dazzled by the gently flickering brightness pooled in the center of the meadow. After a few brief moments I was able to make out the presence of the two forms I had heard speaking. Their shadowed outlines soon became clearly visible to me as they sat in the gentle illumination of a half-dozen candles whose dancing light bathed the lovers' secluded patch of paradise with a warm, intimate glow.

"Carlisle, I could never have my fill of you, although I would gladly empty all that I am in an attempt…"

_Carlisle_ – the name was surprisingly familiar. I was quite shocked to find the voice belonged to the philosopher who had come to the villa a few days ago. The one who brought _him_…

A shiver ran down my spine thinking of being in his arms once again. The sensation heighted further as I recalled a much different but no less intense display of physical love I had encountered between Carlisle's other followers, Rosalie and Emmett in the Bathing Pool.

As my vision became accustomed to the low light, I could see the form of the man, Carlisle. He read from a parchment as he lay outstretched on a blanket, his head in the woman's lap. Esme's lap. She gently stroked his forehead for several moments before running her fingers slowly through his hair, gazing deeply into his eyes. She appeared to be oblivious to anything but him, lost in him and their shared moment.

Setting the parchment aside, he reached up to caress her cheek. Seeing something in her eyes, he sprang to his knees before her, and upon taking her hands in his, more glorious prose began tumbling past his lips in low strident tones,

"My Esme,

Ama me fideliter,  
fidem meam nota,  
de corde totaliter  
et ex mente tota,  
sum presentialiter  
alens in remota…".

_(Love me faithfully,  
Taking heed of my loyalty,  
With all your heart,  
With all your mind.  
I am closest to you  
When I am far away…)_

Enraptured by his words, Esme threw her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with her lips powerfully. He responded to her passion by molding himself around her, before guiding them to the ground and covering her with his body eagerly.

I felt my breathing speed as I watched their abandon. I was held utterly captive by my illicit observation, knowing I should leave, but unable to make myself move.

"I am yours, now and forever. You carry my heart," she breathed between their unrestrained kisses. Her declaration fueled his fire, and his movements upon her became more urgent.

Inspired by their passion, I inched forward. Their love was so glorious, I felt moved to add to the beauty I saw before me. I wanted to give them both pleasure to equal what their words had given to me.

Just as I was about to move from behind the cover of the trees, my mind brought forth the mocking sound of Aro's words from the day the Cullens arrived at the Villa: _"Amusing aren't they?" he purred, condescension dripping from his tone. _

"_Carlisle and his fanatical band of deviants. So beautiful. So Proud… and such a waste!" He seemed to lose himself in his rant, becoming unusally animated in his outburst. _

"_Why deny what comes naturally? Our bodies have been given to us by the gods to be used to explore all the delights and pleasures they make available to us. What is to be gained by limiting yourself to one partner? The thought is…abhorrent."_

… _One partner._

I leaned back on my heels. Maybe my advances would not be welcomed? My doubt kept me frozen while I considered.

Was there something to be sought and found in devoting your whole self to one person? Pushing back my need while I considered, his voice once again drew my attention…

"My dear, your lips seem a bit dry, do you thirst?" Carlisle asked, tenderly pulling away from his wife.

Without waiting for her reply, he swiftly moved to a parcel not far from where they lay. He deftly removed a wine-skin and a small cloth wrapped bundle from the larger package.

"Wine and grapes," he announced returning to recline at her side, the candlelight gleaming in his eyes reflected his eagerness to please her.

She sat up quickly, her arms braced behind her, indicating her delight with her eager expression. He unwrapped the cloth with hasty grace, before extracting a large, juicy grape from the bunch. Taking it in his hand, he held it to her lips. As she bit down, a small stream of succulent juice ran down from her mouth to her chin making her giggle lightly in embarrassment.

But he stared fixedly at her… and something wordless, yet so intense I could sense the edges of it from my hiding spot, passed between them. Slowly he leaned toward her. I held my breath as his tongue licked the juice from her skin with one sensuous, lingering swipe.

Esme sucked in a breath and moaned out her pleasure before words of love to equal his own spilled past her lips:

"Karissima, noli tardare  
studeamus nos nunc amare  
sine te non potero vivere  
iam decet amorem perficere."

_(My dearest, do not hesitate!  
Let us now study the art of love.  
Without you I cannot live  
Now is the time to perfect our love!)_

She trembled and their eyes locked. But instead of taking her in the heat of the moment as I fully expected, he whispered more romantic words of poetic devotion as he brought his hands to her face, caressing it and her neck before moving to slide out the pins that held her hair atop her head. Her freed tresses fell around her face and shoulders in a flowing cascade of golden caramel – I could hear him as he drank in her released scent and trembled.

Reverently he removed the bindings from around her torso where they held her tunic in place, before sliding the cloth from her body as carefully as one would unwrap a most precious gift. When he finished, she did the same to him, removing his tunic while speaking hushed words of loving worship.

"I give myself, my whole self, to you and you alone. You are all I need. All I want," he declared with such conviction my heart leapt and then stilled. Suddenly I felt ashamed to be viewing this private expression of love, of giving… of bonding.

In complete trust, she gave herself to him, but this time as he eased them to the ground, he rolled and moved her over him. She straddled his hips, placing her hands on the rippling muscles of his abdomen before sliding them up his broad chest. Following the path her hands had just taken, she bent to place open-mouthed kisses over the sumptuous plains of his torso, moving gently upward toward the line of his jaw, then back to his ears. Suckling his earlobe momentarily, she reached behind her to stroke his firm length with long caressing motions, before languidly guiding it in toward her waiting heat. Finally, sitting upright over him, she gazed intently into his sultry eyes before slowly filling herself with his engorged, twitching shaft. With each rise and fall of her hips, their bodies inched closer toward the complete contact they sought with such passionate restraint.

When their bodies finally met, their moans blended into a perfect harmony of deep fulfillment. He gripped her hips firmly in his hands and together they created a rhythm to which I found my own heart beating. While each took pleasure from their sensual connection, their eyes remained locked, silently communicating an additional wealth of fathomless emotion that left me breathless and aching.

Her pace soon quickened - her hips thrusting against him with greater alacrity, and her hands flew to his shoulders for leverage - seeking to bring her rapture to full fruition. Sensing her need, he quickly slid his hand along the heated flesh of her hip and belly to slip it between them and firmly press her swollen nub. She cried out in ecstasy and I felt my own body seize in sympathetic response.

Almost immediately their rhythm became disjointed as they tumbled over the edge together. What I saw in Esme's eyes was the physical embodiment of what I felt upon waking wrapped in Edward's embrace, the realization riveted me to my spot even more than I had been before. Just before she climaxed, Esme brought her face within an inch of Carlisle's and steadfastly keeping their eyes open, they drank in the ecstasy flowing through each other's gaze as their voices cried out with glorious mutual release.

Drained and unable to support herself any longer, Esme draped her glistening body over his, their chests heaving in time together. He folded his arms protectively around her, tenderly kissing her hair and nuzzling his nose deep into her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered.

Carlisle reached over and tenderly pulled his unwrapped tunic over their cooling bodies, rolling Esme on her side before conforming his body to the back of hers like a spoon.

"Carlisle," she spoke quietly, "When can we leave this place? All around us are expressions of physical love, yet their eyes and the sexual acts are so vigorously empty. It makes me sad and I pity them."

"I know, Love, our journey was long, and we could not refuse Aro's invitation to break our journey here. Doing so would have been too politically dangerous. But we will only remain as long as courtesy requires, I promise."

Satisfied with his answer, she reached to draw his arm around her and they drifted off to sleep.

The candles blinking out of existence brought me back to reality. I turned to head back through the deep dark of the night to my room in the villa feeling more conflicted than ever.

Yet, upon reflection, I realized my hope could be a reality! I now felt certain my dream had not been a lie, it _was_ possible to find in reality what I had felt that night. How could I doubt any longer? I had just seen it displayed plainly in Esme's eyes.

But I still had to wonder: could anyone love me this way? Could _he_ love me this way?

I felt a new determination to find out… and to settle for no less. I at last felt like I was gaining the upper hand on my confusion – my emptiness and longing were now defined, yet the one critical piece to the puzzle that was still missing was the key to the whole thing – and he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

E/N:

Poem credits (in order):

Ovid, Amores 1, 2

Carmina Burana

The Cambridge Songs

RosaBella75/IslandWoman221: So, TwiliteAddict! Thanks for writing up some of your oh so fabulous and tender Carlisle and Esme loving out for us! Bella certainly enjoyed how… informative it was. *mwha*

TwiliteAddict: No, thank you for allowing me to feature my favorite classic loving couple in your story!

RosaBella75/IslandWoman221: You are most welcome! I was delighted when you accepted my invite to come play – and even more delighted with what you produced for our consumption! ;D

Adore the poetry! *melts* Something tells me Carlisle and Esme follow the Greek view of love rather than the Roman one for all they spoke in Latin. ;D

TwiliteAddict: Yes, I do believe Esme and Carlisle have explored and partake in all the forms of love.

And it seems they have sparked something in Bella too (other than a twitching between the legs!).

RosaBella75/IslandWoman221: I do believe they have! *mwaha* They seem to have unknowingly gained another convert! ;P

*turns to readers* So what did you all think? Leave us a review and let us know! I found the reviews when we did TFICF to be tremendously motivating! :D


End file.
